Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro otra vez
by yuzurika
Summary: Lucy, Marina y Anaís regresan a Céfiro nuevamente para enfrentar nuevos desafíos, ¿serán capaces de superarlos? Clemi Entren y vean!
1. Chapter 1

Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

Capítulo 1:

Han pasado cinco años desde la pelea contra Debhoner, Lucy, Marina y Anaís aun siguen viéndose todos los sábados en la torre de Tokio donde conversan de todo un poco y recuerdan sus aventuras en Céfiro.

Es sábado y las chicas quedaron en encontrarse a las dos de la tarde en la cafetería de la torre.

A las doce del mediodía en casa de Marina. Su padre acaba de llegar para almorzar como todos los días. Marina se sienta y come en silencio, después que termina de almorzar se levanta de la mesa y va a su habitación, allí sobre su mesita de luz hay una foto de ella junto a Lucy y Anaís. Marina toma la fotografía y la observa haciendo regresar su mente cinco años atrás, cuando conoció a sus amigas y juntas fueron llevadas a Céfiro, recordando todos los momentos gratos y también los difíciles que vivieron allí, así como también a todas las personas que conocieron en ese lugar. Especialmente a alguien a quien extraña mucho, la persona que le robo el corazón.

-Ojalá pudiéramos volver...- suspiro melancólica volviendo a dejar la foto en su lugar.

Marina tomo su abrigo, bajó las escaleras y ya en el comedor le dijo a su mamá:

-Mamá, ya me voy.-

-¿Hoy también vas a la torre hija?.- preguntó la señora Ryuuzaki.

-Si mamá nos vamos a juntar a las dos de la tarde con Lucy y Anaís.-

-¿Qué es lo tan especial que tiene esa torre?.- preguntó el padre de Marina dejando de lado su periódico.

-Es que fue allí donde nos vimos por primera vez y nos hicimos amigas.- explicó la joven.

-Aun no entiendo como se hicieron tan amigas en solo una hora.- expresó el señor Ryuuzaki pensativo.

-Es algo difícil de explicar papá.- respondió Marina esquivando la mirada de sus padres.

-Solo espero que todo esto sea cierto y no sea que vas a encontrarte con algún muchacho en vez de tus amigas.- bromeó el señor Ryuuzaki.

-Querido no la molestes.- lo reto su esposa con una sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez con eso papá?.-

-Era una broma cariño, por supuesto que te creo.- dijo el padre de Marina dándole un abrazo a su pequeña.

-Gracias, ya me voy o llegare tarde.- dijo la muchacha soltándose gentilmente del abrazo de su padre.

-Adiós hija, cuídate!.- dijo su madre.

-Claro mamá.- respondió la muchacha saludándolos a ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

También al mediodía en casa de Anaís, esta conversa con su hermana Lulú.

-Esta mañana temprano me cruce a Marina en el campus, me pregunto si ibas a ir a la torre.- dice Lulú sentándose en la cama de su hermana.

-¿Qué le dijiste?.- pregunta Anaís dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Que si, ¿iras?.-

-Sí Lulú, tengo el presentimiento de que algo ocurrirá hoy.- dice la joven tomando una joya rosa de un cajón.

-¿Te la dio él, verdad?.- preguntó Lulú observando la joya que Anaís guarda con tanto recelo en un lugar privilegiado de su mesa de noche, para tenerla siempre cerca suyo.

-Sí, es un regalo del príncipe Paris.- responde Anaís mostrándole la joya a su hermana.

-De Céfiro.- murmura Lulú sosteniendo la joya entre sus manos un instante y devolviéndosela a su dueña.

-Es por eso que nos juntamos en la torre.-

-Sabes, me alegra mucho que me lo hayas contado todo la otra vez.- dijo Lulú.

-Ya no podía mantener el secreto, necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fueran ni Lucy, ni Marina, se ponen muy tristes cuando hablamos de Céfiro y yo no quiero verlas así.- se sinceró Anaís.

Lulú le dio un cariñoso abrazo a su hermana menor y le susurró: -Gracias por confiar en mi hermanita.-

Después de un pequeño silencio cómplice entre ambas hermanas, Lulú soltó a Anaís:

-Me encantaría poder visitar ese maravilloso mundo.- expresó Lulú con ojos soñadores.

-Es realmente hermoso -afirmó Anaís-, me gustaría regresar.-

-¿Para quedarte?.-

Anaís lo meditó por unos segundos -No lo sé Lulú, quizás si él me lo pide...-

-En verdad lo quieres.- afirmó Lulú.

-Sí mucho, aunque creo que no podría vivir lejos de mi familia.-

-No te preocupes Anaís estoy segura que ya veras como solucionarlo -afirmó con seguridad sonriéndole a su hermana-, ahora prepárate o llegaras tarde.-

-Gracias Lulú.-

-No es nada, cuídate.- dijo la muchacha saliendo de la habitación de su hermana pequeña. Ya en la puerta se detuvo.

-Casi lo olvidaba, recuerda traerme los dulces de la torre, ya sabes, mis favoritos.-

-Por supuesto Lulú, no te preocupes.- le sonrió a su hermana.

Anaís se cambió de ropa, tomó su cartera y finalmente salió de la casa con destino a la Torre de Tokio.

En casa de Lucy, esta se encuentra peleando con dos de sus hermanos.

-Cameo, devuélveme eso.-exclama Lucy contrariada y saltando para intentar recuperar su pertenencia de las manos inescrupulosas de sus hermanos.

-Ven a buscarlo.- dice Cameo balanceando un extraño medallón fuera del alcance de su pequeña hermana.

-Pásamelo hermano.- pide Maciel.

-Ahí te va.- dice Cameo esquivando a Lucy y arrojándole el medallón a Maciel.

-Basta chicos lo van a romper.- se queja Lucy preocupada.

-No te preocupes, si lo rompemos, te compraremos otro.- afirma Maciel.

-Es que no creo que encuentren otro, es único, además no sería lo mismo.- dice Lucy.

-¿Por qué es tan especial?.- la interroga Cameo deteniendo sus movimientos.

-Si, ¿quién te lo dio?.- se suma Maciel.

-Un amigo.- responde Lucy con rapidez aunque con un ligero toque de rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Un amigo?.- repitió Cameo.

-¿Cómo se llama?.- inquirió Maciel.

-Se llama Latiz.- respondió la pelirroja.

-Que nombre extraño.- rió Maciel.

-Sí, es muy chistoso.- lo secundó Cameo.

-Oigan no se rían, a mi me parece un nombre muy bonito.- exclamó Lucy.

-¿No será tu novio, no?.- preguntó Cameo.

-¡Claro que no!- dice la joven ruborizándose- dejen de decir tonterías.-

-¡Lucy tiene novio!, ¡Lucy tiene novio!.- corearon infantilmente sus hermanos.

En ese momento entra Saturno quien se asombra al oír eso y pregunta:

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen, Lucy?.-

-¡No!, ¿cómo piensas hermano?.- responde la muchacha.

-No me molestaría si así fuera, solo que avísame, me gustaría conocerlo ¿sabes?.- dice Saturno.

-Así lo haré, gracias Saturno.-

-Hoy irás a la Torre, ¿verdad?.-

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado, ¿qué hora es?.-

-Pues, una cuarenta y cinco.- le informó su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Qué?!, se me hizo tarde, denme eso, adiós.-

Lucy salió corriendo después de arrebatarles el medallón a sus hermanos.

Ya en la Torre, Marina y Anaís están esperándola.

Lucy lleva puesto un pantalón pescador, una musculosa roja, un par de zapatillas y el pelo suelto, Marina trae un pantalón bastante suelto con bolsillos grandes color beige, una remera de mangas tres cuartos celeste, un par de botitas negras y el pelo atado en una colita alta, Anaís por su parte tiene una camisa verde pastel, un pantalón de vestir y unos zapatos.

-Hola chicas, perdón por hacerlas esperar.-dice Lucy con dificultad aun agitada por la carrera.

-Hola Lucy, te ves agitada, ¿qué te ocurrió?.- pregunta Marina preocupada.

-Solo mis hermanos, me quitaron el medallón que Latiz me regaló y no querían regresármelo.- informó la pelirroja.

-¿Estás lista Lucy?, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy lo lograremos.- expresó confiada Anaís.

-Sí, estoy lista, hagámoslo.-

Las tres se toman de las manos formando un círculo y dijeron:

¡Queremos volver a Céfiro!.-

Una luz blanca las cubrió y aparecieron flotando en cielo Cefiriano, Marina es la primera en abrir los ojos.

-Chicas miren!, regresamos! -exclamó feliz Marina- Céfiro está más lindo que nunca.-

Lucy y Anaís también abrieron los ojos y miraron asombradas el hermoso paisaje, hasta que Anaís dice: Chicas, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero estamos flotando y no podemos bajar.-

-Llamen a sus genios.- dice Lucy.

-Eso haría si tuviera mi guante.- responde Marina.

-Es cierto Lucy ya no tenemos nuestros poderes, ¿qué vamos a hacer?.- pregunta Anaís.

-No lo sé,..., esperen aún tenemos nuestra fuerza de voluntad, quizás podamos hacer algo.- exclama Lucy.

-Podría servir, hagámoslo.- dice Marina.

Las tres cierran los ojos y se concentran, logrando así bajar suavemente al suelo.

-¡Lo logramos!.- grita Lucy.

-No es mi intención arruinar tu felicidad, pero estamos perdidas Lucy.- le informa Marina.

-¿Dónde estamos?.- se pregunta Anaís.

-Parece el bosque del silencio.- opina Lucy.

-Tienes razón, y si es así deberíamos buscar la casa de Presea, ella podrá ayudarnos.- afirma Marina.

-No creo que la casa de Presea siga en el mismo lugar que hace cinco años atrás.- opina Anaís.

-Puede ser, pero creo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo.- dice Marina.

-Es verdad, ¡vamos!.- expresa Lucy al tiempo que comienza a correr junto a Marina, y Anaís las sigue más atrás.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno este es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, esta historia fue la primera que publique hace algunos años en una página exclusivamente de guerreras mágicas, en esa época no pude terminarla y espero poder hacerlo ahora. Mi modo de escritura ha cambiado un poco con los años, así que probablemente se den cuenta cuando se me acaben los capítulos viejos que ya tengo terminados, los he modificado pero muy poco, solo lo suficiente para que el formato coincida con mi formato de escritura actual. Ojalá les guste y espero impaciente sus reviews!

Yuzurika


	2. Chapter 2

Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

Capítulo 2:

Lucy, Marina y Anaís se detuvieron en un claro para recuperar el aliento, de repente una voz les habló:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?.-

Las tres comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, hasta que divisaron una figura masculina sobre un árbol.

-Primero dinos quién eres tú.- dijo Lucy.

-Y da la cara.- secundó Marina de mal talante.

-Yo pregunte primero.- afirmó la voz con un deje de diversión.

-Tienes razón, me llamo Anaís Hououji.- dijo la muchacha en tono cortes.

-Yo soy Marina Ryuuzaki.- expresó no muy convencida.

-Y yo soy Lucy Shidou.- agregó la pelirroja.

-¿Guerreras Mágicas?, ¿son ustedes?.- exclamó la voz en tono de sorpresa.

-Así es, ¿quién eres tú?.- insistió Marina.

-Soy yo Paris.- dice bajando del árbol de un salto.

-Paris.- murmuró Anaís en un susurro.

-Anaís.- este se le acerca y la muchacha baja la vista.

-¿Qué te ocurre Anaís, no te alegras de verme?.- Paris hace que Anaís lo mire y se da cuenta que está llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras Anaís?, sabes que no me gusta verte triste.- afirmó el príncipe estrechándola entre sus brazos, como hacía mucho tiempo anhelaba hacer.

-Lo sé, es que, soñé tantas veces con este momento y en que diría y haría, pero ahora que estoy aquí, no se que hacer. Solo puedo decirte que no te he olvidado y que te extrañe muchísimo Paris.- balbuceó Anaís entre lágrimas ocultando su rostro apenado en el pecho del príncipe.

-Cuanto me alegra oírte decir eso, temía que me hubieras olvidado o peor aún que hubieras encontrado a alguien más.- expresó el muchacho visiblemente aliviado.

-Por supuesto que no, no podría.- dice la joven sonrojándose.

Paris lo nota y actúa rápidamente dándole un tierno beso.

-Ejem, ¿Paris, nos guías al castillo?.- preguntó Marina interrumpiendo el romántico momento.

-Sí, claro.-

Los cuatro empiezan a caminar, Paris y Anaís van adelante tomados de la mano charlando, regalándose sonrisas y palabras cariñosas con el fin de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Lucy y Marina van detrás de ellos mirando el paisaje. Una vez en la entrada del castillo Paris les dice: Todos se sorprenderán de verlas, vengan.-

Ellas lo siguen hasta una gran puerta.

-Esperen aquí, iré a anunciarlas.- dijo el muchacho robándole un tierno beso a Anaís antes de alejarse.

Paris entra al castillo y las chicas se quedan charlando:

-Oigan, estoy algo nerviosa.- les dice Marina con voz temblorosa.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien Marina.- la anima Anaís.

-No lo sé, ¿y si no es como lo esperamos?.- pregunta Marina.

-Calma Marina, de seguro se alegraran de vernos.- afirmó la pequeña Lucy.

-Eso espero.- murmuró Marina para sus adentros.

Mientras tanto en el salón del trono se llevaba a cabo una reunión, cuando Paris irrumpió.

-Príncipe Paris, lo estábamos esperando.- dijo Latiz.

-¿Qué ocurrió?.- le preguntó Guru Clef.

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde.- respondió el muchacho ocultando su alegría.

-Joven príncipe, ¿está usted bien?.- le preguntó Ráfaga notando que algo no marchaba bien con el príncipe.

-Sí, yo les tengo una sorpresa.- afirmó Paris con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Una sorpresa?.- preguntó Ascot sorprendido.

-¿De qué se trata?.- quiso saber la ilusionista.

-Ya lo verán.- afirmó Paris al tiempo que abrió la puerta y dijo: Chicas pasen.-

Las tres chicas entran y los saludan.

-Hola a todos.- saludo Lucy sonriente.

-Buenas tardes.- dice Anaís haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?.- balbuceó Marina saludándolos con la mano.

-¡Lucy, Marina y Anaís!, no puedo creerlo.- dice Caldina acercándose a las muchachas para abrazarlas.

-Guerreras Mágicas han vuelto.- exclama Ascot sin salir de su asombro.

-Esto es maravilloso.- afirmó Presea.

-Lucy, mi Lucy, has regresado.- Expresó Latiz perdiendo toda compostura y abrazando a su pequeña Lucy haciéndola girar por toda la habitación.

-Es un gusto volver a verlas Guerreras Mágicas.- las saludó Ráfaga.

-Gracias, también es un gusto para nosotras estar aquí.- afirmó Anaís.

-Puuu puu puuuuuuu!.- Dice Nicona saltando de alegría de un lado para el otro.

-¡Nicona! Te extrañe muchísimo.- Lucy la abraza, luego Nicona salta a los brazos de Marina.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero yo también te extrañe Nicona.- exclama la guerrera del agua estrechando a la criaturita entre sus brazos.

-Pu puuuu puu!.- dice el animalito mientras salta a los brazos de Anaís.

-Nicona que gusto verte, yo también te extrañe.- dice la rubia.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayan vuelto queridas niñas.- expresa Guru Clef con serenidad.

-Oye Guru Clef, tenemos casi 20 años, no somos niñas.- se quejó Marina.

-Es verdad, pero como te comportas como tal, puedo seguir llamándote así- replicó el gurú de Céfiro.

-Eres irritante, no has cambiado en nada.- protesto la guerrera del agua.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado, es más, creo que estas más malcriada que antes.- indicó Guru Clef.

-Y tú sigues siendo un viejo gruñón.- afirmó Marina.

Guru Clef le pegó con su báculo en la cabeza y Marina se enfadó aun más.

-¡Auch!, eso duele, eres un ... .- comenzó Marina pero Anaís la interrumpió.

-Marina, Guru Clef, cálmense por favor, hace cinco minutos que llegamos y ya se están peleando.- los retó la rubia.

-¡Él empezó!, llamándome niña cuando ya no lo soy.- rezongó Marina.

-Está bien, pero cálmate.- dijo Anaís.

-Guru Clef, ¿sabes porqué es que esta vez si pudimos regresar?.- preguntó la pelirroja tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Realmente Lucy, no lo sé.- dijo el gurú poniéndose serio.

-Eso no importa, esta vez pienso disfrutar mi estadía en Céfiro.- afirmó la peliazul.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Marina, esta vez no quiero luchar, solo quiero estar aquí con todas las personas a las que aprecio.- secundó Anaís.

-Es cierto, yo también quiero pasarla bien.- dijo Lucy.

-Chicas, ¿qué les parece si les muestro el castillo?.- les preguntó Caldina.

-Eso suena maravilloso.- dijo Marina, quien realmente necesitaba salir de ahí unos momentos.

-Yo preferiría quedarme aquí y conversar un rato con Paris.- expresó Anaís tomando la mano del príncipe.

-Y yo quisiera quedarme aquí con Latiz y los demás.- dijo Lucy.

-No se preocupen, ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré con Caldina.- afirmó Marina con una sonrisa.

Las dos salen mientras los demás se quedan conversando, ya en el pasillo:

-Marina ¿adonde quieres ir primero?.-Marina no le responde, Caldina se da vuelta y le pregunta: ¿Qué te ocurre querida?.-

-Yo soy una tonta.- dice comenzando a llorar.

Caldina la abraza y le dice: No digas eso querida, ven conmigo.- La ilusionista la lleva a la habitación designada para la guerrera del agua.

-Siéntate, ¿quieres que hablemos?.-

-No sé Caldina, estoy confundida.-

-¿La pelea con Guru Clef tiene algo que ver con esto?.- preguntó la ilusionista.

-Sí, no entiendo por qué, pero me hace enfadar y no puedo evitar pelear con él.- afirmó Marina tristemente.

-No te pongas triste, aunque el no quiera admitirlo le caes bien.- afirmó Caldina.

-Pues no lo parece.-

-No seas tan dura con el, te aseguro que es muy bueno y dulce, solo que le cuesta expresarse.- le explico Caldina.

Las dos se quedaron calladas hasta que Caldina rompió el silencio:

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso ustedes dos harían una bonita pareja.-

Marina sintió que se le subieron todos los colores al rostro:

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿cómo se te ocurren semejantes disparates?, nunca podría enamorarme de él.-

-No tienes que enojarte, salvo claro, que si te guste.- dijo la ilusionista entre risas ya que la idea le parecía prácticamente imposible y muy graciosa además.

Marina ante esta respuesta se quedo en silencio y comenzó a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Caldina comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo y se avergonzó de lo que había hecho.

-¿Entonces tu estas enamorada de Guru Clef?.- preguntó la mujer.

Marina asintió con la cabeza y la cara de Caldina cambió por una de gran preocupación y culpa.

-Querida Marina no sabes cuanto lo siento, yo no sabía nada. Espero que puedas disculparme por mi tonto comportamiento, tengo la mala costumbre de hablar sin pensar en lo que digo y no me doy cuenta que puedo lastimar a la gente.-

-No es tu culpa Caldina, no tenías como saberlo, ya estoy bien, gracias.- dice la muchacha secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-

-Claro.-

-¿Piensas decírselo?.-

-No, no me atrevería, él es una persona muy importante en este mundo y yo soy solo una niña de mundo místico.- respondió Marina.

-Pero si no fuera por ti, hoy no estaríamos aquí, tú eres una de las Guerreras Mágicas que salvó Céfiro.-

-Eso pasó hace mucho, ahora solo quiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera Lucy y Anaís lo saben.- pidió la muchacha.

-Está bien, te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie, pero tú deberías reconsiderarlo.- aconsejó la ilusionista.

-Talvez, no lo sé.-

-¿Qué te parece si te das un baño?, eso te relajará y podrás pensar más claramente luego podemos dar una vuelta por el castillo.- propuso Caldina.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.- asintió la joven.

En ese momento Marina recuerda algo:

-Oye Caldina, ¿tendrías algo de ropa para prestarme?.-

-Claro que si querida.- La ilusionista abrió el placard y sacó un vestido celeste sin mangas, largo hasta las rodillas y muy bonito.

-Aquí tienes, ponte esto, de seguro te quedará precioso.- afirmó Caldina.

-Muchas gracias Caldina.-

-No es nada Marina, adiós.- dice saliendo de la habitación.

Marina se dirigió al baño, abrió la canilla del agua caliente y mientras la bañera se llenaba la muchacha comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Luego se metió al agua y estuvo un largo rato pensando, más tarde decidió salir y bajar a charlar con los demás, además era la hora del té y tenía un poco de hambre, así que se puso la ropa que le había dado Caldina, las botitas, se dejó el pelo suelto y salió de la habitación.

Notas de la autora:

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado!. Espero sus reviews!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Yuzurika


	3. Chapter 3

Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

Capítulo 3:

Marina entra en el comedor y todos los demás que estaban conversando se quedan observándola en silencio.

-Marina al fin viniste, iba a ir a buscarte.- dijo Caldina.

-Es que tomé un baño y no me di cuenta de la hora.- se disculpó la muchacha.

-Sabía que ese vestido te quedaría hermoso.- afirmó la ilusionista muy orgullosa de si misma.

-T-Te ves muy bonita.- dijo Ascot tímidamente.

-Gracias.- sonrió Marina.

-El pelo suelto te sienta mejor.- opinó Lucy mientras Marina se sentaba a su lado.

-A ti también.- intervino Latiz.

-Además así se nota que lo tienes más largo.- expresó Anaís.

-Aunque estaba pensando en cortármelo un poco, ya que en el verano es muy molesto.- dijo Marina.

-Chicas ¿les gustaría ir a pasear después del té?.- propuso Ascot.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué dicen?.- dijo Anaís.

-Sí, vamos.- exclamó Lucy ilusionada.

-Sería genial.- expresó Marina.

-Así podrán ver los cambios que tiene Céfiro.- les informó la ilusionista.

-Claro se sorprenderán bastante.- afirmó Ráfaga.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros Guru Clef?.- preguntó Latiz.

-No puedo.-

-¿Por qué no?.- quiso saber Paris.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Como quieras, tu te lo pierdes.- dijo Marina.

-Hay cosas más importantes para hacer, que sacar a pasear a una niñita malcriada.- le respondió Guru Clef molesto.

Marina estaba a punto de contestarle cuando recibió un codazo de Anaís que estaba sentada a su lado.

Todos se quedan en silencio pensando mientras comen, veamos que es lo que pasa por sus cabezas.

Caldina: "No entiendo porque Guru Clef esta comportándose de ese modo..."

Marina: "Guru Clef es insoportable cuando me habla así, encima todos lo defienden..." piensa bastante alterada

Paris: "Espero tener la oportunidad de hablar con Anaís a solas..."

Ascot: "Marina esta muy linda con ese vestido..."

Ráfaga: "Mmm, Caldina tiene cara muy sospechosa ¿qué estará tramando ahora?..."

Lucy: "Me pregunto si habrá algo así como un parque de diversiones aquí en Céfiro..."

Guru Clef: "Marina lamento tratarte así pero no puedo dejar que te des cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti..."

Latiz: "¿Qué estás ocultando Guru Clef?..."

Anaís: "Marina no cambia más, es incorregible, nunca va a aprender a controlar su temperamento..." piensa resignada.

Presea: "Que lástima que no puedo leer las mentes, me gustaría saber que están pensando todos en este momento..."

Nicona: "..."

Después del té todos salen a dar una vuelta a excepción de Guru Clef.

-¡Guau! Céfiro esta mucho más hermoso que antes.- expresó Marina sumamente sorprendida.

-Es cierto es aun más bello de lo que lo recuerdo.- afirmó Anaís.

-Y todo gracias a ustedes y a la gente de Céfiro.- dijo Paris orgulloso.

Todos siguen paseando y después de casi dos horas de caminar y conversar:

-Oscurecerá pronto, deberíamos volver.- propuso Latiz.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Lucy.

Lucy se dirigió a Nicona: ¿Qué te parece una carrera?,¡vamos!.-

-Puuuu Puu Pu!.-

-Parece que Lucy es la única que no ha cambiado en nada, ¿tú qué crees?.- le preguntó Caldina a Ráfaga.

-No lo sé, ¿has notado algo diferente en alguna de ellas?.- inquirió el comandante.

-Me preocupa Marina.- respondió la ilusionista.

-¿Por qué, le pasa algo grave?.- preguntó preocupado.

-Solo está enamorada.-

-¿Y que problema hay en eso?.-

-Ninguno, pero Marina cree que esa persona no es para ella.- dijo Caldina.

-¿Lo conozco?.-

-Sí.-

-¿Puedo saber quién es?.-

-Sí, pero no ahora, te lo diré en nuestra habitación. Además necesitamos hablar.- le informó Caldina.

-Claro.- Ráfaga se queda pensando en quien será la persona de la que Marina está enamorada, sin imaginarse siquiera que se trata de Guru Clef.

Todos vuelven al castillo y las chicas deciden preparar la cena, después de una velada tranquila y agradable, Presea les enseña las habitaciones a Lucy y Anaís y todos se van a dormir.

En la habitación de Caldina y Ráfaga:

-¿Vas a decirme quién es la persona, o no?.- preguntó Ráfaga curioso.

-Será mejor que te sientes, porque te llevarás una gran sorpresa.- advirtió Caldina a su esposo.

-Vamos, no exageres, quién puede ser como para que sea tan grave.-

-Guru Clef.- dijo la mujer sin mas preámbulos.

-¡¿Qué?!.-

-Tal como escuchaste, Marina está enamorada de Guru Clef.- repitió Caldina.

-Tenías razón, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.-

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, si Marina se entera que te lo dije me mata.- pidió la ilusionista.

-No te preocupes no diré nada.- afirmó Ráfaga.

-Yo estaba pensando en ayudarla un poco, pero no sé como hacerlo.-

-Creo que eso es demasiado complicado, Guru Clef es muy reservado y es difícil saber que es lo que siente.-

-No importa, ya veré como solucionarlo. Ahora hay otra cosa que quiero decirte.- dijo Caldina.

-¿De qué se trata?.-

-Bueno, yo, estoy embarazada.- dijo algo sonrojada.

-Caldina, eso es maravilloso. Te amo.- dijo dándole un beso.

Pasan los días, Caldina y Ráfaga anuncian que van a tener un hijo y reciben felicitaciones de parte de todos los habitantes del castillo, después de esto todo continúa tranquilo, Lucy y Latiz salen casi todas las tardes a caminar, Anaís y Paris conversan todos los días en el jardín y Marina, bueno sale a pasear, pelea con Nicona, le ayuda a Presea, conversa con Ascot y Caldina, en fin la pasa lo mejor que puede, no sin sentir algo de celos de sus amigas pero lo soporta bastante bien.

Un día Guru Clef recibe una inesperada visita, Lira la amiga de Lucy llega al castillo para hablar con Guru Clef de algo muy importante. Esta le explica que algunos hombres de su aldea han desaparecido.

-¿Qué dices?.- se preocupó Guru Clef.

-Así es señor, ya son seis los hombres que desaparecieron en los últimos días, sus familias están muy preocupadas.- informó Lira.

-No puede ser, les pediré a Ráfaga y a Latiz que vayan a investigar.-

-Muchas gracias señor.-

-En cuanto sepa algo te lo haré saber. Por cierto las guerreras mágicas están en las afueras del castillo si quieres verlas.- dijo Guru Clef a la muchacha.

-Me encantaría, gracias.- Lira hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira.

Guru Clef llama telepáticamente a Latiz y Ráfaga mientras Lira se encuentra con las chicas.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Guru Clef?.- preguntó Latiz.

-Lira vino a decirme que seis hombres de su aldea han desaparecido.- informó Guru Clef.

-Eso es muy extraño.- dijo Ráfaga.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede estar sucediendo?.- inquirió Latiz.

-No, por eso quisiera que investigaran que es lo que ocurre.- dijo Guru Clef.

-Está bien, nosotros nos ocuparemos.- dijo Ráfaga.

-Les avisaré a Paris y Ascot que los acompañen.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Latiz.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo.

-Guerreras mágicas, hace mucho que no las veía, hola Caldina, hola Ascot.- saludo Lira.

-Hola Lira.- dijeron Ascot y Caldina al unísono.

-¿Tú eres la pequeña Lira?.- se sorprendió Lucy.

-Así es señorita Lucy, soy yo.-

-Guau, has crecido mucho.- dijo Marina.

-Sí, no te reconocimos.- afirmó Anaís.

-Estas muy cambiada y muy linda además.- dijo Lucy alegre.

-Gracias, ustedes también han cambiado bastante.- exclamó Lira.

-Aunque siguen siendo las mismas jovencitas encantadoras de siempre.- las elogió Caldina.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- indicó Ascot.

Todos siguen conversando hasta que Guru Clef se comunica telepáticamente con Ascot y le pide que vaya al castillo.

Cuando Ascot se va Marina pregunta: ¿Qué está ocurriendo?.-

Lira les explica la situación.

-Oigan quizás nosotras también deberíamos investigar, ¿qué dicen?.- preguntó Lucy.

-Creo que tienes razón Lucy.- afirmó Marina.

-Lo mejor sería que nos separemos, así podremos cubrir más terreno.- indicó Anaís.

-Es cierto, yo iré a las montañas flotantes.- dijo Lucy.

-Yo iré al desierto.- informó Anaís.

-Y yo a la fuente de la eternidad.- expresó Marina.

-¿Y Lira y yo?.- preguntó Caldina.

-No podemos exponerlas a ustedes también.- negó Marina.

-Ustedes regresen al castillo.- les pidió Lucy.

-¿Y qué les diremos a los demás?.- inquirió Lira preocupada.

-Díganles que estaremos bien y que no se preocupen.- respondió Anaís con seguridad.

-Tengan mucho cuidado y recuerden que si están en problemas solo necesitan concentrarse para usar su magia.- les dijo Caldina.

-Pero Guru Clef aún no nos la ha devuelto.- dijo Marina confundida.

-No es necesario, siempre la llevan con ustedes.- les explicó Caldina.

-Estaremos bien.- afirmó Lucy.

-Sí, regresaremos antes de que oscurezca.- dijo Marina. Las tres guerreras salen corriendo hacia distintos lados.

En el castillo Ráfaga, Latiz, Paris y Ascot deciden separarse.

Latiz irá al bosque del silencio, Ráfaga y Ascot a la aldea de Lira y Paris se quedará en la torre más alta del castillo ya que es el mejor punto para observar gran parte de Céfiro.

Un rato después de la partida de las chicas, Lira y Caldina llegan al salón del trono donde estaba Guru Clef, quien al verlas entrar solas preguntó: ¿Dónde están Lucy, Marina y Anaís?.-

-Bueno... es una larga historia.- dice la ilusionista sabiendo que Guru Clef se molestará porque las dejó ir.

-Caldina... .-

-Lo siento Guru Clef pero, ellas se fueron a investigar.- dijo sin preámbulos la ilusionista.

-¡¿Qué?!.- se sorprendió el mago.

-Sí, dijeron que no se preocuparan y que regresarían antes del anochecer.- informó Caldina.

-Ya veo, espero que estén bien.- expresó Guru Clef.

En el desierto, Anaís está caminando viendo si encuentra alguna pista, cuando se topa con un extraño cubierto con una capa.

-Discúlpeme señor, mi nombre es Anaís Hououji, soy una de las guerreras mágicas. ¿Podría decirme si ha visto alguna cosa extraña últimamente?.- preguntó educadamente la muchacha.

- ... .- la chica no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?.- insistió Anaís.

El señor que estaba de espaldas se dio vuelta bruscamente y sin decir una sola palabra golpeó a Anaís, tirándola al suelo. La chica se pone de pie y el ser vuelve a atacar, esta vez tirando algo así como estacas de madera, Anaís logra esquivar el ataque ágilmente y recuerda que puede usar sus poderes, entonces se dispone a atacar.

-¡Huracán Verde!.- grita Anaís.

El ser lo esquiva y lanza otro ataque de estacas diciendo: ¡Mueereee!.-

-¡Viento de Defensa!.- Pero esto no funciona y una de las estacas la hiere en su hombro izquierdo, traspasándolo, Anaís cae al suelo nuevamente.

-Ja ja ja, morirás lentamente guerrera mágica.- ríe el ser malévolamente.

Luego se dirige a otra persona que se encontraba en una oscura habitación bastante lejos de allí:

-Mi señor Devon, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.-

-Bien hecho, regresa fiel guerrero.- le ordena Devon.

El ser desaparece creyendo que Anaís morirá en el desierto, pero esta logra ponerse de pie muy adolorida y comienza a caminar hacia el bosque del silencio con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien.

Notas de la autora:

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, prometo que en los próximos comienza a ponerse mas interesante. Espero con ansias sus reviews y comentarios, de verdad me ayudan mucho.

Un saludo enorme a Mia Ryuzaki: muchísimas gracias por tu review, es el primero que recibo! el otro no cuenta porque era de mi hermano jejeje.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Yuzurika


	4. Chapter 4

**Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

**Capítulo 4:**

Después de un largo rato de caminar Anaís logra encontrar a Latiz, este se encuentra de espaldas a ella utilizando un visor especial proveniente de Autozam, tratando de ubicar algún escondite por lo que no se percata de la presencia de la muchacha hasta que esta le dice:

-Hasta que encuentro a alguien.- dice la joven débilmente.

Latiz se da vuelta sacándose el visor y atrapa a Anaís que acababa de desmayarse debido a la gran pérdida de sangre y al esfuerzo realizado.

-¡Anaís!.- Latiz la toma en brazos y llama a Guru Clef telepáticamente.

-Guru Clef, ¿me escuchas?.-

-Sí Latiz, ¿qué ocurre? ¿has descubierto algo?.-

-Acabo de encontrar a Anaís muy mal herida, la llevo para el castillo.-

-¿Qué la atacó?.- pregunta Guru Clef preocupado.

-No lo sé, se desmayó antes de decirme nada, ha perdido mucha sangre, su hombro izquierdo es lo que más me preocupa ya que lo tiene atravesado por una estaca de madera.-

-Tráela lo más pronto que puedas, yo avisaré a Lucy y Marina que vuelvan.-

-De acuerdo voy para allá.- Latiz llama a su caballo volador para ir más rápido.

Mientras tanto Guru Clef se comunica con Lucy.

-Lucy ¿me escuchas?.-

-¿Guru Clef?.-

-Sí, necesito que vengas al castillo de inmediato.-

-Pero ¿por qué?.-

-Algo atacó a Anaís y está mal herida, no sabemos quién fue, Latiz la encontró y vienen camino al castillo.-

-No puede ser, voy para allá.- dice Lucy cortando la comunicación.

-Marina.-

-¿Eres tú Guru Clef?.-

-Sí, ¿donde te encuentras?.-

-En la fuente de la eternidad, ¿por qué?.-

-Es necesario que regreses al castillo lo antes posible.-

-Pero... .-

-Latiz encontró a Anaís muy herida, al parecer algo la atacó y no sabemos que fue.-

-... .-

-Marina ¿qué ocurre?, ¡Marina!.-

Mientras tanto Marina es atacada y a pesar del gran poder destructor del "Dragón de agua" de Marina, esta apenas pudo defenderse de los fuertes ataques de su enemigo y cayó muy adolorida al suelo, luego de esto el ser desaparece.

En el castillo Paris ve que Latiz acaba de llegar al castillo y se preocupa:

-Para que Latiz esté tan apurado, algo grave debe haber pasado.- piensa Paris y empieza a bajar las escaleras mientras que Latiz lleva a Anaís al salón del trono donde Guru Clef, Caldina, Presea, Lira y Nicona estaban esperándolos.

-Ven Latiz, llevémosla a su habitación.- dice Guru Clef.

-Sí Guru Clef.- asiente el espadachín.

Una vez en la habitación la depositaron en su cama y Guru Clef utilizó su magia para curarla. Unos minutos después nada ocurre, a pesar de todos los intentos de Guru Clef, su magia no surte efecto.

-Rayos, no puedo curarla con magia, será mejor que llames a Caldina y Presea.- exclamó Guru Clef contrariado.

-De acuerdo.-

Latiz fue a buscarlas y Lira también las acompañó.

Caldina le pidió de favor a Lira que se quedara en la puerta y si venía Paris no lo dejará entrar ya que seguramente se pondría muy mal, Lira aceptó y en cuanto se cerró la puerta Paris apareció corriendo por el pasillo. Lira lo detuvo: Príncipe Paris, no puede pasar.-

-Debo saber que está ocurriendo Lira, déjame entrar.- ordenó Paris.

-Lo siento mucho, no puedo dejarlo entrar.- explicó la muchacha.

-Por favor Lira.- insistió Paris.

Lira se aparta y Paris entra a la habitación seguido por esta.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?, ¡Anaís!.- se preocupo el príncipe.

-Lo siento Caldina, no pude impedir que pasara.- se disculpó Lira.

-No te preocupes Lira, todo saldrá bien.- la tranquilizó Caldina.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a mi Anaís?.- preguntó Paris.

-Algo la atacó y por más que lo intento no puedo usar mi magia para curarla.- le explicó Guru Clef al joven príncipe.

-¿Qué dices?, por favor debes hacer algo, te lo ruego.- pidió el príncipe.

-No te preocupes Paris, la curaré con mis hierbas medicinales.- le explicó Caldina.

-Esta bien pero hazlo pronto por favor, si algo le sucede nunca me lo perdonaré.- aceptó el muchacho.

-Latiz, Guru Clef, llévense a Paris de aquí por favor.- pidió la ilusionista.

-Prométeme que se pondrá bien.-

-Tienes mi palabra.- le dijo Caldina seriamente.

Caldina y las chicas decidieron que lo primero que debían hacer era sacarle la estaca del hombro. Anaís reaccionó con un grito de dolor.

-Calma Anaís pronto te pondrás bien.- la tranquilizó Presea.

Luego le sacaron la camisa toda ensangrentada y empezaron a desinfectarle la herida.

Mientras tanto Paris se recriminaba y Ascot que acababa de llegar junto con Ráfaga intentaba calmarlo.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, si hubiera estado con ella nada de esto hubiera pasado.- exclama Paris molesto consigo mismo.

-Vamos Paris no digas eso, tu no sabías que esto sucedería.- intenta calmarlo Ascot.

En el cuarto de Anaís, Caldina, Presea y Lira estaban terminando de curar sus heridas, una vez que finalizaron le dieron una poción para el dolor y la dejaron descansar.

En el salón del trono Lucy acaba de llegar y le están contando lo sucedido, en eso llegan Caldina, Presea y Lira para decirles a todos que Anaís se encuentra fuera de peligro.

-No hay de que preocuparse, Anaís se pondrá bien.- informó la ilusionista.

-Solo necesita descansar.- dijo Lira.

-Que alivio.- sonrió Lucy.

-¿Puedo ir a verla?.- preguntó Paris sin perder tiempo.

-Claro, intenta no despertarla.- dijo Caldina.

-Gracias.- exclamó el príncipe y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su amada. Mientras que los demás se quedan conversando, en ese momento Guru Clef se dio cuenta de algo: Marina aun no había regresado.

-Lo había olvidado, cuando hable con Marina la comunicación se cortó.- dijo el mago preocupado.

-Quizás también fue atacada.- opinó Lucy.

-Es muy posible, intentare comunicarme con ella nuevamente.-

Guru Clef se concentra y logra comunicarse telepáticamente con Marina.

-Marina, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó el mago supremo.

-Guru, Guru Clef.- dijo la muchacha débilmente.

-¿Qué te ocurre Marina?.-

-Alguien me atacó y no pude defenderme.- informó Marina.

-No te preocupes, enviare a alguien a buscarte.-

-Creo que perdí la practica con mi magia.- exclamó la muchacha para tranquilizar al mago con un toque de humor.

-Eso no importa ahora, solo aguanta un poco más.- dijo Guru Clef.

-De acuerdo.-

-Marina está herida, hay que ir a buscarla.- les dijo Guru Clef a los presentes.

-Yo iré ¿donde se encuentra?.- se ofreció Ascot de inmediato.

-En la fuente de la eternidad.- informó el mago.

-Bien, la traeré lo antes posible.- dijo el joven.

-Ten cuidado chico.- pidió Ráfaga al muchacho.

-Claro, estaré bien.- afirmó Ascot.

El joven salió corriendo del castillo e invocó a uno de sus amigos para llegar más rápido. Después de un rato logró encontrar a Marina.

-Marina, ya estoy aquí.- dijo Ascot acercándose a la joven.

-Ascot...- dijo Marina y se desmayó, el joven la levantó del suelo y se subió a su amigo a quién le pidió que se dirigiera al castillo.

Mientras tanto en una oscura habitación.

-Misión cumplida mi señor Devon.- dice un extraño hombre haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien hecho.- lo felicito su amo.

-Ahora solo quedan la pelirroja y ese tonto mago.- expresó el sujeto.

-No debes subestimarlo, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.- advirtió Devon.

-Sí mi señor.-

-Diles a los demás que estén listos.- ordenó Devon.

-¿Atacaremos pronto Señor?.- preguntó el hombre.

-Aún no, esperaremos el momento más adecuado.-

En el castillo Ascot llega con Marina.

-Guru Clef, encontré a Marina, está herida.- informó Ascot con la muchacha en brazos.

-Ven vamos a su habitación.-

-Claro.- dijo el joven siguiendo al mago.

Una vez en la habitación la acostaron en su cama.

-Bien, espero que esto funcione.- exclamó Guru Clef dubitativo.

Guru Clef usó sus poderes para curarla, pero nuevamente nada ocurrió.

-Demonios, lo mismo pasó con Anaís, ¿porqué no puedo hacerlo?.- se preguntó el mago molesto consigo mismo.

-Llamaré a Caldina.- dijo Ascot.

Una vez que Ascot salió de la habitación Guru Clef dijo: No perdonaré a quien hizo esto, aseguro que las pagará.-

En eso llegan Caldina y Ascot.

-Oye Caldina, creo que tiene un golpe en la frente.- dijo Ascot.

-Sí ya veo, ahora salgan los dos de aquí.- los echó Caldina.

-La dejo en tus manos.- dijo Guru Clef.

-Cúrala ¿sí?.- pidió Ascot.

-No se preocupen todo estará bien.- los tranquilizó la ilusionista.

Caldina comenzó a desinfectar sus heridas, le vendó la cabeza y acomodo su pie derecho que estaba dislocado, cuando hizo esto Marina despertó.

-Ahhh! Eso duele!.- se quejó la guerrera del agua.

-Quédate quieta querida o no podré curarte el pie.- la retó Caldina.

-Lo intentare.- dijo Marina suspirando profundamente.

-Ahora te daré una poción para el dolor, si hubieras visto la estaca que tenía Anaís en el hombro, pobre, ella no grito tanto como tu.- expresó Caldina.

-Es que, ¡yo no soy Anaís!. Auch!.- exclamó Marina adolorida.

-Lo siento querida, ya termine, ahora toma esto y descansa.- dijo la ilusionista ayudando a Marina a beber la poción para el dolor.

-De acuerdo, oye Caldina.-

-¿Si?.-

-¿Cómo se encuentra Anaís?.-

-Esta dormida, sus heridas son graves pero se pondrá bien.- informó la ilusionista.

-Es un alivio saber que estará bien. Gracias por todo Caldina.-

-No fue nada, ahora descansa un poco.-

-Si.-

Caldina salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón del trono donde están los demás ya allí les dice: Marina ya está mejor, pero debo advertirles que tanto ella como Anaís tardarán un tiempo en recuperarse.-

-Yo me encargaré de eliminar a esos malditos monstruos que lastimaron a mis amigas.- dice Lucy furiosa encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero alguien tomo su brazo y la detuvo.

-Tu no irás a ningún lado.-la detuvo Latiz para evitar que cometiera una imprudencia.

Pero Lucy no quiere escuchar razones.

-Suéltame Latiz, déjame ir. Tu no entiendes son mis amigas a las que lastimo ese monstruo.- dice la guerrera del fuego comenzando a llorar.

-No puedo dejarte ir, debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos primero.- intento razonar el espadachín con la muchacha.

-Yo debo ir, prometí que siempre las cuidaría y no lo hice, debo eliminarlo.- dice testarudamente la muchacha. Lucy se zafa de la mano de Latiz y este se interpone en su camino sujetándola de los dos brazos, Lucy intenta zafarse y Latiz le pega una cachetada intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-Basta Lucy, entiende que no puedo dejarte ir, es muy peligroso.-

Lucy se cubre el rostro y llena de furia le grita: ¡Te odio Latiz, no quiero volver a verte!.- y sale corriendo hacia su habitación.

Todos están muy asombrados por lo que acaban de ver.

-Lo siento, debo irme.- dice Latiz, luego sale del salón y va a sentarse a la fuente del jardín.

Nadie atina a decir nada y deciden esperar a que los ánimos se calmen al parecer será una noche muy larga.

A la hora de la cena Presea va a hablar con Lucy. Cuando llega a la habitación de esta, Presea golpea la puerta.

-Pequeña Lucy ¿puedo hablar contigo?.- dice Presea.

-No quiero hablar ahora.- le responde la voz aun enojada de Lucy.

-¿Bajarás a cenar?.- pregunta la armera.

-No tengo hambre.- sentencia la guerrera del fuego.

Presea se va y en el comedor les dice a los demás: Lucy no bajará a cenar.-

-Yo no pude encontrar a Latiz.- informa Paris.

-Veré si puedo comunicarme telepáticamente con él.- dice Guru Clef.

-Latiz ¿quieres hablar?.- le pregunta a su alumno.

-Preferiría evitarlo.- contesta Latiz.

-De acuerdo, ¿vendrás a cenar?.-

-Quizás más tarde.-

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-

-Sí, no te preocupes por mi Guru Clef.- dice el joven cortando la comunicación telepática.

-Latiz tampoco vendrá a cenar.- les informa Guru Clef a los que están en el comedor.

-¡Estos chicos!.- exclama Caldina.

-Será mejor que les demos un poco de tiempo.- afirma Ráfaga a lo que todos asienten con la cabeza y se sientan a comer.

Después que terminan, levantan todo y se van a dormir, excepto Caldina que se queda levantada cuidando a las guerreras.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Quiero agradecerles a todos los que dedican un ratito de su tiempo a leer mi historia y en especial a _jessicacéfiro_ por su lindo comentario! a mi también me encanta el clemi!**

**Espero sus reviews y comentarios!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Yuzurika**


	5. Chapter 5

**Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

**Capítulo 5:**

Al otro día Lucy se levanta temprano y va a la cocina donde se encuentra a Presea:

-Buenos días Presea.- saluda Lucy con una sonrisa algo culpable.

-Buenos días Lucy.- responde la armera.

-Presea, yo lamento haberte hablado así ayer, es que estaba enojada.- se disculpó la guerrera.

-No te preocupes Lucy, no tienes que disculparte. ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?.- preguntó Presea.

-Bueno.-

Lucy desayuna en compañía de Presea, una vez que ambas terminaron:

-Presea, ¿crees que Marina o Anaís estén despiertas?.-

-Anaís no lo creo y Marina quizás.-

-Entonces le prepararé el desayuno a Marina y se lo llevaré, tal vez ya haya despertado.-

-De acuerdo.-

Después de preparar el desayuno Lucy se dirige a la habitación de Marina y se encuentra con que ya estaba despierta.

-Buenos días Marina, ¿cómo te sientes?, te traje el desayuno.- la saludo Lucy.

-Hola Lucy, me duele todo como si me hubieran dado una golpiza.- las dos comienzan a reír.

-Al menos no perdiste tu sentido del humor.-

-¿Cómo está todo?, te noto algo triste.- exclamó Marina.

-Sí yo, tuve una pelea con Latiz.-

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué ocurrió?.- preguntó Marina preocupada.

-Es que quería ir a buscar al monstruo que te lastimo a ti y a Anaís y Latiz no me dejo, yo le dije que les había prometido que las cuidaría y no lo hice, entonces me pego una cachetada, le grité que lo odiaba me fui corriendo hasta mi habitación y no puedo perdonarlo.- informó Lucy ofuscada al recordar lo sucedido.

-¿Acaso estás loca?, ese monstruo es muy poderoso, podría haberme matado, solo que no quiso... -

-¿De qué hablas?.- se sorprendió Lucy.

-Solo quería darme una advertencia, dijo que pronto sería nuestro fin ya que su amo, Devon creo, nos eliminaría a todos.- le explicó Marina.

-De todas formas, yo debería haber ido.- insistió Lucy tercamente.

-Lucy, entiéndelo de una vez, Latiz tiene razón en no haberte dejado ir, si yo hubiera estado también te lo hubiera impedido.- afirmó Marina.

-No me importa lo que digas, no lo perdonare, yo pensé que me apoyaría, nunca me espere algo como lo que hizo.-

-Al menos tu tienes a alguien que se preocupe por ti, si no le importaras no te hubiera detenido.-

-Ahora tú estas de su lado, que gran amiga.-

-Eso no es así y lo sabes Lucy, tú y Anaís son mis mejores amigas y no quiero que nada les pase.-

-¿Sabes algo?, no quiero hablar más del tema.- dijo Lucy dando la conversación por finalizada.

-Como quieras.-

Lucy le ayuda a Marina a tomar su desayuno en silencio y luego se retira.

Esa tarde en el salón del trono:

-Guru Clef, ¿podemos hablar?.- preguntó Latiz a su maestro.

-Claro que si Latiz, siéntate.- dice el mago haciendo aparecer una silla (igualita a la que hizo aparecer en la serie para Marina). Latiz se sentó, en eso Lucy estaba por entrar al salón del trono cuando escuchó la voz de Latiz y se quedó detrás de la puerta

-Si es por lo que ocurrió con Lucy hiciste lo que creíste correcto.- dijo Guru Clef.

-Nunca debí pegarle, no soy nada de ella como para decirle lo que tiene que hacer.- exclamó Latiz arrepentido y apesadumbrado.

-Si tu no la detenías alguno de nosotros lo hubiera hecho, si no la hubieran lastimado igual que a Marina y Anaís.- afirmó Guru Clef.

-No sé lo que me ocurrió, cuando ella dijo que iría a buscar a ese monstruo, algo dentro de mí me dijo que no debía dejarla ir y sin embargo lo que hice es imperdonable.- se lamentó Latiz apretando los puños con impotencia.

-Lucy te importa ¿verdad?, si no te importara hubieras dejado que fuera.- dijo el mago.

-La amo con todo mi corazón, no sé que haría sin ella.- reconoció el espadachín sin rastro de duda.

-Entonces todo lo que debes hacer es hablar con ella y ya verás como se soluciona todo.- afirmó Guru Clef.

-Ojalá tengas razón.-dijo el muchacho y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Lucy se escondió y una vez que Latiz se fue se quedo pensando hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lucy, ya puedes entrar.- dijo el gurú de Céfiro

-¿Guru Clef?.- preguntó sorprendida entrando al salón.

-¿Querías verme?.-

-Si yo necesito hablar contigo.- afirmó la guerrera del fuego.

-¿Es por lo mismo que vino Latiz?.-

-Sí, lamento mucho haber escuchado su conversación, pero es que me dirigía hacia acá y como lo escuche no quise entrar, lo siento.- se disculpó la muchacha.

-No te preocupes Lucy.-

-Yo me siento muy mal, no sé lo que me pasa. Ayer la discusión con Latiz y esta mañana me pelee con Marina, y ahora no se como hacer para disculparme con ellos.

-Yo estoy seguro que no querías pelearte con ellos, creo que deberías hablar con Latiz y con Marina.- afirmó Guru Clef.

-Tienes razón, iré ahora mismo.-

-Latiz se encuentra en la fuente.- le informó a la joven.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- preguntó sorprendida la muchacha.

-Bueno como yo soy el que mantengo el castillo con mi fuerza de voluntad puedo saber donde está cada uno de los ocupantes.- explicó el mago.

-¿Entonces si sabías que estaba escuchando porqué no dijiste nada?.-

-Me pareció muy oportuno que escucharas mi conversación con Latiz, así podrían solucionar su problema.-

-Muchas gracias Guru Clef.- le sonrió la joven.

-Ve a hablar con Latiz.-

-Sí.-

Lucy salió del salón del trono y se dirigió a la fuente del jardín, allí se encontró con Latiz tal como se lo había dicho Guru Clef.

-Latiz, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo la joven acercándose al muchacho.

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo Lucy.-

-Quiero que sepas que entiendo lo que hiciste y que no estoy enojada contigo, sino que te agradezco que te preocuparas así por mí.-

-Yo quería disculparme por haberte pegado así, no era mi intención hacerlo, sabes que nunca te lastimaría.- se disculpo Latiz verdaderamente arrepentido.

-No te preocupes hiciste lo que era necesario, yo estaba equivocada al pensar que debía haber ido ya que nada hubiese cambiado además si hubiera sido al revés hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú.-

-Te amo Lucy.- afirmó Latiz.

-Y yo a ti Latiz, prométeme que no volveremos a pelear.-

-Te lo prometo.-

Ambos se abrazan y se dan un tierno beso. Luego salen a dar una vuelta los dos juntos.

Esa misma noche Lucy va a ver a Marina.

-Buenas noches Marina.-

-Hola Lucy.-

-Te traje la cena.-

-Gracias.-

-Marina, quería disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento de hoy a la mañana.- se disculpó Lucy.

-No te preocupes Lucy, no estoy enojada, solo trataba de hacerte entender la posición que había tomado Latiz.-

-Gracias, sabes ya arregle las cosas con Latiz.-

-Felicidades.-

-Si no hubiera sido por ti y Guru Clef, aun seguiríamos peleados.- afirmó la pelirroja.

-Bueno me alegro que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad.- expresó Marina con una sonrisa.

-Sí, yo también.-

Las dos siguen conversando y después de ayudar a Marina a comer Lucy se va para dejarla descansar.

Después de unos días Marina ya se siente mejor, casi todas sus heridas han sanado y el pie ya no le duele, pero Caldina le aconseja que siga en cama unos días más para cerciorarse que su pie se sane por completo. Marina se enoja terriblemente con Caldina y esta decide pedirle ayuda a Guru Clef, así que este va a hablar con Marina. Guru Clef golpea la puerta.

-Adelante, esta abierto.- dijo Marina.

-Buenos días Marina.- la saludó Guru Clef.

-Buenos días Guru Clef, ¿qué te trae por aquí?.- preguntó Marina aparentando inocencia.

-Vine a ver como estabas.-

-Mentira, Caldina te envió para que me convenzas, me molesta que me trate como a una niña.- rezongó la guerrera del agua.

-No te enojes Marina, Caldina esta muy tensa y ha dormido muy poco estos días, eso no es bueno en su condición.- dijo Guru Clef para apaciguarla.

-¿Acaso Anaís empeoro?.- se preocupó Marina.

-No ha empeorado pero aunque hoy despertó, aun sentía bastante dolor en su hombro así que le dieron otra poción y se durmió de nuevo. Paris no se mueve de su lado y casi no come nada, me preocupa bastante.- le explicó el mago.

-Espero que Anaís se recupere pronto.-

-Estoy seguro que así será. Y ahora volviendo a lo que vine a decirte.-

-¿De qué se trata?.-

-Tienes terminantemente prohibido levantarte de esa cama.- exclamó Guru Clef en tono autoritario.

-¿Por qué?.- cuestionó la guerrera.

-Por que tu pie no mejorará.-

-Pero ya no me duele, además me aburro de estar aquí sola y sin nada que hacer.- rezongó nuevamente la muchacha.

-Lo siento pero debes hacer caso a lo que dice Caldina.-

-Pero ya te dije que estoy bien.- insistió.

-Marina no seas tan terca, son solo unos días.-

-Por favor, ya no quiero quedarme aquí.-

Marina se sienta en la cama y se prepara para levantarse.

-No me dejas otra opción.- y diciendo esto el mago le lanza un hechizo para dormir.

-Yo... no... quiero. - y cae en un profundo sueño, Guru Clef la acomoda en su cama y sale de la habitación, ya en el pasillo se cruza con Caldina quien le pregunta: ¿Y bien Guru Clef, como te fue?.-

-Tuve que dormirla para que no se levante de la cama.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Cómo se encuentra Anaís?.- preguntó el mago.

-Sigue igual, su condición no ha cambiado.-

-¿Por qué no duermes un rato?, te hará bien descansar.- propuso Guru Clef a la ilusionista.

-No, estoy bien, de todas formas gracias por preocuparte.-

-Lo siento.- dijo el mago y sin darle tiempo a nada la durmió y con el mismo hechizo la hizo aparecer en su cama, luego de esto Guru Clef se va al salón del trono donde se encuentra a Ráfaga.

-Guru Clef, ¿has visto a Caldina?.- preguntó el comandante.

-Esta durmiendo en su habitación.- informó el gurú.

-¿Cómo la convenciste?.- se sorprendió Ráfaga.

-No lo hice, tuve que hechizarla al igual que a Marina.- explico Guru Clef.

-Hiciste bien.-

-Si, aunque el único problema es que las dos se pondrán furiosas cuando despierten.- afirmó el mago.

-Eso es cierto, tienen un carácter bastante fuerte.- sonrió Ráfaga.

-¿Tú estas bien?.-

-Sí, solo que Caldina esta algo distante con esto de las chicas.-

-Es verdad, esta muy preocupada.-

-Si, y eso no le hace bien ni a ella ni al bebé.-

-Cuando despierte, deberías hablar con ella.-

-Eso haré.-

Esa noche estaban todos en el comedor conversando, a excepción de Guru Clef que estaba en el salón del trono, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente haciendo sorprender a todos.

Marina entro muy furiosa:

-¿Dónde esta Guru Clef?.- preguntó colérica.

-Creo que en el salón del trono.-informó Ráfaga.

-¿Ya estas mejor?.- le preguntó Lucy.

-Si, gracias.- dijo mientras salía hacia el salón del trono.

-Vaya sí que esta furiosa.- expresó Presea.

-Será mejor que la sigamos, antes que mate a Guru Clef.- opinó Ascot.

-Vamos.- dijo Latiz tomando de la mano a Lucy. Todos siguieron a Marina.

En el salón del trono Marina abre la puerta de par en par de un solo golpe.

-Al fin te encontré Guru Clef.- dijo Marina haciendo salir a Guru Clef de sus pensamientos.

-Marina, ¿qué haces levantada?.-

-¿Por qué me hiciste ese hechizo?.- reclamó la muchacha muy molesta.

-Lo siento, trate de convencerte pero te rehusaste, así que no tuve otra opción.- explicó Guru Clef.

-Eso no es excusa.-

-Cálmate Marina, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.-

-Eso espero, ahora... ¡Auch!.- la muchacha se sentó en el suelo tomándose el tobillo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?.-

-Es mi tobillo, me esta doliendo de nuevo.-

-Déjame ver.- Guru Clef tomó el pie de la guerrera y lo masajeo suavemente, Marina se sonrojó levemente sin que él lo note, aunque Ráfaga que era el que estaba mas cerca si se dió cuenta.

-No te preocupes Marina, tu tobillo esta bien pero sigue un poco hinchado, deberías ir a descansar.- aconsejó el mago.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó Marina. Lucy se acercó a ayudarla.

-¿Guru Clef, podría ir a ver a Anaís primero?, no la he visto desde el día en que fuimos atacadas.-

-Esta bien, pero solo un rato y después te iras a tu habitación.-

-Sí, gracias.-

Lucy la ayuda a llegar a la habitación de Anaís, ya allí entran y Marina se sienta en una silla, en eso que entran todos llega Caldina.

-Ráfaga, estas aquí, ¿tienes idea de como fue que llegue a mi habitación?.- le preguntó Caldina a su esposo.

-Guru Clef te hechizo para que durmieras un rato.- le respondió Ráfaga.

-Gracias Guru Clef, de verdad lo necesitaba, Marina ¿qué haces aquí?.- dijo Caldina dirigiéndose a Guru Clef primero y luego a Marina.

-Se levanto y comenzó a dolerle el tobillo, le dije que se fuera a descansar pero quería ver a Anaís y se lo permití con la condición de que luego iría a su habitación.- le explicó Guru Clef.

Paris sale del baño donde estaba refrescándose un poco y se sorprende al ver a todos ahí.

-¿Ocurrió algo?.- preguntó preocupado.

-Hola Paris, no ocurrió nada, solo vinimos a ver como seguía Anaís. ¿Cómo estas?.- preguntó Guru Clef.

-Bien, gracias.-

-Anaís sigue dormida, ¿quieres ir a descansar?, alguno de nosotros puede quedarse aquí, y si hay algún cambio te llamará.- expresó el mago.

-No gracias, estoy bien.- insistió Paris.

-Te aconsejo que vayas por tu cuenta ya que sino Guru Clef te hechizara y terminaras dormido aunque no lo quieras, créeme ha tenido bastante practica el día de hoy.- acotó Ascot con una sonrisa.

-Si, Marina y Caldina han sido sus conejitos de indias.- aportó Lucy.

-Buena psicología moderna.- se escuchó la voz de Anaís.

-Anaís, ¡despertaste!.- se alegró el príncipe.

-Hola Paris, hola a todos.- saludo la guerrera del viento.

-¿Te sientes mejor querida?.- le preguntó la ilusionista.

-Aun me duele un poco el hombro, pero no tanto como hoy a la mañana.- respondió la muchacha.

-Me alegro que estés mejor Anaís.- dijo Marina sinceramente.

-Gracias ¿qué te paso en el pie?.- pregunto la rubia al ver que lo tenía vendado.

-También fui atacada, Ascot me encontró y me trajo aquí.- explicó la peliazul.

-¿Ya estas mejor?.-

-Si, solo me duele un poco el tobillo, nada más.-

-Ahora que están hablando de eso, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?.- interrumpió Guru Clef.

-Por supuesto Guru Clef, ¿qué quieres saber?.- dijo Anaís.

-¿Recuerdan algo de sus atacantes?.-

-Bueno, el hombre que me atacó era bastante alto, cabello oscuro, ojos rojos, usaba una gran capa que cubría su cuerpo, era muy fuerte y tenia una especie de aura maligna a su alrededor.- explicó la muchacha.

-¿Te dijo algo mientras te atacaba?.- inquirió el mago.

-Sí el se rió y dijo: Morirás lentamente guerrera mágica, también dijo como si hablara con alguien: termine con mi trabajo, o algo así y luego se fue.-

-Gracias Anaís, ¿y tu Marina, te dijo algo?.-

-Dijo algo así como que si sobrevivía la próxima vez seria peor y que muy pronto seria mi fin y el de mis amigos.- informó Marina.

-¿Dijo algo más?.-

-Hablo con alguien, Devon creo.- expresó la muchacha haciendo memoria.

-Es el mismo nombre de la persona con la que hablaba mi atacante.- exclamó Anaís.

-¿Devon?, no puede ser.- murmuro Guru Clef preocupado.

-¿Acaso él es...?.- le preguntó Latiz telepáticamente a Guru Clef

-Sí Latiz, se trata de mi hermano.- expresó Guru Clef hablándoles a todos.

-¡¿Qué?!.- se sorprendieron todos los presentes.

-Así es, tengo un hermano gemelo.- informó el mago.

-Pero Guru Clef, yo creí que tu hermano había sido encerrado.- dijo Latiz.

-Debe haber escapado de alguna forma.-

-¿Y por que estaba encerrado?.- preguntó Marina curiosa.

-Según mi maestro, Devon poseía maldad en su alma, cuando éramos niños nos llevábamos muy bien pero cuando empezamos a crecer Devon cambio y se volvió incontrolable.

Al parecer solo le interesaban la muerte y la destrucción, un día cuando practicábamos realizo un hechizo increíblemente poderoso y destruyo el salón de practicas. Fue entonces cuando mi maestro decidió encerrarlo en una dimensión obscura donde no pudiera causar daños.- contó Guru Clef.

-¿Cómo la dimensión en la que se encuentran nuestros genios?.- preguntó Lucy.

-Así es Lucy, pero mi hermano no iba a ceder fácilmente y en medio de la pelea dejo inconsciente al maestro, entonces tuve que intervenir yo aunque la idea no me agradaba mucho ya que se trataba de mi hermano.

Después de mucho esfuerzo comencé el hechizo para encerrarlo y él al mismo tiempo realizo otro, me hizo regresar a mi cuerpo de niño para que no pudiera usar mis verdaderos poderes, por suerte complete el hechizo y lo encerré, aunque quede inconsciente varios días. Cuando desperté aun era un niño, así que le pregunte al maestro si había alguna manera de romper el encantamiento y entonces me dijo que solo Devon podría hacerlo por lo tanto estaría condenado a vivir con este cuerpo para siempre.- concluyó Guru Clef.

-Pero tengo entendido que por medio de la fuerza de voluntad una persona puede cambiar su apariencia.- intervino Marina algo confundida.

-Así es, Ascot era un niño y cuando vinimos por segunda vez había crecido.- afirmó Lucy.

-Lo sé solo que en mi caso yo no elegí ser niño, me fue impuesto por un hechizo y Devon es el único que puede quitármelo.- explicó Guru Clef.

-¿Entonces que no puedas usar ciertos conjuros también es obra de Devon?.- preguntó Latiz atando cabos.

-Así es Latiz se trata de un bloqueo, es muy útil ya que permite bloquear ciertos poderes de tus enemigos. En mi caso bloqueo mis poderes de curación.-

-¿Y los seres que atacaron a las Guerreras Mágicas, quienes son?.- inquirió Ráfaga.

-Si no estoy equivocado son los hombres que desaparecieron de la aldea de Lira.-

-¿Pero que les ocurrió?.- preguntó Ascot.

-Bueno Devon tiene la habilidad de controlar las mentes y dominarlas a su voluntad.- contó Guru Clef.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?.- cuestiono Marina.

-Esperar hasta que se decida a aparecer.- dijo Guru Clef.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando.

Al otro día Caldina se despierta temprano y va a ver a Marina.

-Buenos días Marina.-

-Buenos días Caldina.-

-¿Cómo estas hoy querida?.-

-Mucho mejor, oye yo estuve pensando sobre lo que nos contó ayer Guru Clef y creo que debería entrenar ¿tu que crees?.-

-Quizás, pero recuerda que tu pie no ha sanado.- le recordó la ilusionista.

-Lo se te prometo que no me esforzare demasiado.-

-De acuerdo.-

-¿Podrías conseguirme una espada?.- pidió la guerrera del agua.

-Mmm, esta bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie o me van a regañar a mi, ya que no debería dejarte hacer nada.- le dijo Caldina.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno hasta aqui otro capítulo, ojalá les guste! **

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y en especial a Mia Ryuzaki por su review, gracias!**

**Supongo que se deben haber dado cuenta que me cuesta muchisimo escribir las notas de autora, sinceramente no se que debería escribir aqui, por eso son tan cortas mis notas de autora jejeje, acepto sugerencias!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Yuzurika**


	6. Chapter 6

**Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

**Capítulo 6:**

Después de salir de la habitación de Marina, Caldina fue a buscar a Ráfaga para hablar con el. Tuvo que recorrerse todo el Castillo hasta que por fin lo encontró en el jardín interno.

-Ráfaga, aquí estas, estaba buscándote.-

-Caldina, ¿qué ocurre, estas bien?.-

-Sí, tengo que hablar contigo.-

-También yo, ven vamos a sentarnos.- dijo el comandante señalando la fuente (donde Latiz le regalo el medallón a Lucy).

-Cariño necesito pedirte un favor.- comenzó Caldina.

-¿De que se trata?.-

-Necesito que me prestes una espada.-

-¿Una espada?, tu no usas espadas.- se sorprendió Ráfaga.

-No es para mi.-

-¿Entonces?.-

-¿No se lo dirás a nadie?.- preguntó Caldina.

-No.-

-Es para Marina, quiere entrenar.-

-Pero ella aun no esta del todo bien, tu misma lo dijiste.-

-Yo se lo que dije, pero tengo un presentimiento.- explicó la ilusionista.

-¿Un presentimiento?.-

-Si, hay algo que me dice que debo dejar que lo haga. Estoy segura que algo esta por pasar y será algo malo.-

-De acuerdo, te daré la espada, solo que debes decirle que tenga cuidado ya que estas espadas no son como su espada mágica.- advirtió.

-Gracias amor.-

-No es nada, ahora ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- inquirió Ráfaga.

-Si, por supuesto.-

-¿Por qué estas tan distante últimamente?.-

-No lo sé, todo lo que esta ocurriendo es muy extraño, las chicas me preocupan, Guru Clef esta muy pensativo, el bebé, y por si fuera poco mis presentimientos cada vez son mas frecuentes.- enumeró preocupada.

-Te entiendo, pero debes cuidarte, no quiero que nada te pase Caldina.-

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.-

-Te amo Caldina.-

-Y yo a ti Ráfaga, gracias por preocuparte.-

Ráfaga se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno y apasionado beso, luego fueron juntos al salón de armas donde Ráfaga le entregó una espada a Caldina.

Mas tarde Caldina le llevo la espada a Marina para que esta pudiera entrenar.

-Hola Marina.-

-Hola Caldina.-

-Esto es lo único que pude conseguir, tuve que pedírsela a Ráfaga y me pidió que te dijera que tuvieras cuidado ya que no es lo mismo que tu espada mágica.-

-No te preocupes, nada me ocurrirá.- afirmó Marina.

-Si claro, es lo mismo que dijeron cuando se fueron a investigar, ¿recuerdas?.-

-Bueno, tienes razón, te prometo que no me esforzare demasiado.-

-De acuerdo si necesitas algo llámame.-

-Así lo haré Caldina, pierde cuidado.-

-Espero estar haciendo lo correcto.- pensó Caldina mientras se retiraba.

Una vez que Caldina se fue, Marina se levanto de la cama, se puso de pie con mucho cuidado y comenzó a entrenar.

Unos días después las chicas ya se habían recuperado completamente, estaban desayunando en el comedor cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión en la entrada del castillo.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Lucy.

-Sonó como una explosión.- dijo Anaís.

-Chicas vayamos a ver.- instó Marina.

-Sí, vamos.- afirmó Lucy poniéndose de pie.

-Ustedes tres quédense donde están.- las detuvo Guru Clef.

Esta reacción de Guru Clef sorprende a todos.

-Caldina, quiero que te vayas con Presea a su casa en el bosque del silencio.- ordenó el mago.

-Pero Guru Clef...- empezó a objetar Presea.

-Ahora!.- interrumpió Guru Clef.

Las dos chicas se fueron junto con Nicona, quien seguramente las llevaría a salvo hasta la casa de Presea.

-Guru Clef, ¿qué esta ocurriendo?.- preguntó Marina.

-Es Devon, no podía permitir que Caldina y Presea se arriesgaran, ellas no son tan fuertes como nosotros.- explicó el mago.

-Es cierto, en el bosque estarán a salvo.- reconoció Lucy.

-Guerreras mágicas, les devuelvo sus guantes, con ellos obtendrán sus espadas y armaduras.- informó Guru Clef a las guerreras.

-Gracias.- dijo Anaís.

-Sí, esto es genial.- sonrió Lucy.

-Ahora nos encargaremos.- dijo Marina mientras las tres se ponían sus guantes.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Devon con su séquito de monstruos.

-Al fin te encuentro hermano.- dijo Devon.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Devon?.- interrogó Guru Clef con expresión enojada.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, busco vengarme de ti Clef, ¿o debería decir Guru Clef?, de seguro que eres el Guru mas poderoso de todo Céfiro, ¿o no?.- dijo Devon en tono burlón.

-Eso no tiene importancia.-

-Por supuesto que la tiene, tu siempre tuviste que ser el mejor en todo, ¿no hermano mayor?, ¡solo unos malditos dos minutos mayor!, desde el principio te las arreglaste para ser el primero, el mejor, siempre aprendías los hechizos mas rápido que ninguno, estaba harto de que nuestro maestro me comparara contigo. "Clef es un excelente alumno", "si solo fueras un poco mas parecido a tu hermano". El perfecto Clef. Pero ahora todo será distinto por que Clef va a dejar de existir muy pronto.- monologó Devon montando en cólera.

-Escucha Devon, yo no tuve la culpa de todo eso, no entiendo como puedes guardar tanto rencor por algo que sucedió hace cientos de años.- intentó hacerlo razonar Guru Clef.

-Claro, tú no estuviste encerrado en una obscura y solitaria dimensión los últimos 500 años. No tienes ni idea de lo que es la soledad absoluta, no sabes como fue estar en esa maldita prisión en la que me condenaste. A mi! tu propia sangre!.-

-Sabes bien que yo no quería hacerlo, pero nuestro maestro insistió, y no tuve otra opción, tu casi nos matas a todos.-

-Pero de todas formas lo hiciste, ni siquiera intentaste impedirlo, y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias.- dijo el hermano del mago lanzando un fuerte ataque contra Clef, pero algo impidió que este cumpliera su objetivo.

-No te perdonare por lo que hiciste y tampoco permitiré que lastimes a ninguno de mis amigos.- exclamó Marina deteniendo el ataque de Devon con el dragón de agua.

-Eres muy ingenua si piensas que me detendrás con eso niña.- y diciendo eso lanzo otro ataque mas poderoso.

-"Tornado azul".- grito Marina, pero esta vez no corrió con tanta suerte y termino tirada en el suelo inconciente.

-¡Marina!.- gritaron Lucy y Anaís al mismo tiempo. Las dos acudieron en su ayuda pero Devon las alejó con una ráfaga de aire, luego comenzó a acercarse a Marina para seguir golpeándola en el suelo, los demás intentaron detener a Devon pero este les tenía preparada una sorpresa.

-Fieles servidores, eliminen a esos insectos.- dijo dirigiéndose a sus seguidores.

Los seres que hasta el momento se habían mantenido inmóviles comenzaron a luchar con los guerreros, iniciándose así una dura batalla.

Guru Clef, que se había mantenido en su lugar con la mirada fija en el suelo dice antes que Devon pudiera golpear a Marina.

-Devon, déjala ir, esto es entre tu y yo, no la metas.-

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso oí bien?, no puedo creer que Clef este interesado en esta chiquilla.- ríe Devon.

-No digas eso Devon.-

Devon se agacha y sujeta a Marina del cabello, luego la levanta.

-A pesar de nuestras diferencias siempre tuvimos los mismos gustos, ¿no Clef?, es bonita y salvaje, me gusta.- exclamo con malicia.

Marina que acaba de recobrar el sentido intenta zafarse.

-¡Suéltame!.-

-¿Por qué, si podemos divertirnos?.- dice acariciando su rostro. Marina le da vuelta la cara.

-No me toques, maldito.-

¿Segura?.- dice Devon mirándola a los ojos.

Marina intenta resistirse pero el la besa. Guru Clef siente que su mundo comienza a desvanecerse.

Marina aparto a Devon con una de sus manos.

-Eres un desgraciado, te odio.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vaya, eres fuerte niña.- reconoció Devon.

-No soy una niña, y suéltame.-

-Claro que no.- dijo tomándola de sus cabellos con mas fuerza, por lo que Marina con la mano que tiene libre (Ya que esta sosteniéndose en el brazo de Devon) saca su espada y con ella corta hábilmente el cabello por el cual esta sujeta, quedando parada y en posición de pelea.

-Ahora si, pelea limpio si te atreves, demuéstrame que tan bueno eres con la espada.-

Pero Devon ya cansado de jugar la lanza fuertemente contra una pared. Ascot logra escapar de su atacante y corre a ayudar a Marina quien se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y estaba inconsciente otra vez.

Guru Clef por su parte se encuentra realmente furioso.

-Ascot, llévate a Marina lejos de aquí.- pidió el mago.

-Si Guru Clef.-asintió Ascot.

Guru Clef uso sus poderes y congelo a los seres que atacaban a los demás.

-Salgan de aquí ahora, esto es entre mi hermano y yo.- pidió Guru Clef.

-Pero, Guru Clef...- comenzó Latiz.

-Solo váyanse.-

-Guru Clef tiene razón, vámonos.- dijo Ráfaga.

Todos salen finalmente de la habitación y Guru Clef cierra la puerta con un conjuro de modo que ni Latiz ni Ráfaga pueden derribarla.

Anaís mientras tanto aprovecha para curar a los heridos.

Dentro del comedor:

-Nunca te perdonare lo que hiciste Devon.-

-¿Golpear a Marina o besarla?.-

-Ambas.- dijo enviando hacia Devon un montón de rayos color púrpura.

-Vamos Clef, no es para tanto, aunque déjame decirte que no te pierdes de gran cosa.- se burló Devon.

-Deja de hablar así de Marina.-

-Olvídala Clef, ella no te conviene, ni siquiera es tan bonita.-

-Basta Devon, no sigas hablando de ella si no la conoces.-

-¿Acaso tu si?.-

-La conozco mucho mas que tu.-

-Pero no la has besado ¿o si?.-

-Eso no te interesa.-

-Eso es un no, pero te gustaría ¿no Clef?.-

Guru Clef no contesta y solo lanza un ataque de rayos amarillos contra Devon, este lo rechaza con un ataque mas poderoso que logra alcanzar a Clef y lo lastima un poco.

-¿No me lo vas a decir Clef?, vamos no tengas vergüenza somos hermanos, di que estas enamorado de Marina.-

-¡No te metas en mi vida Devon!.- dijo Guru Clef volviendo a atacar, Devon rechaza el ataque nuevamente dejando al mago en el suelo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, no tienes mas poder que ese?, sabes creo que te matare y luego me divertiré un rato con Marina.-

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella.-

-¿Quieres ver?.- Devon hace aparecer a Marina en la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¡Guru Clef ayúdame por favor!.- pidió Marina asustada.

-Primero me divertiré un rato, estuve mucho tiempo encerrado.- dijo Devon.

Guru Clef ataca y Devon rechaza el golpe con una sola mano, Clef cae al suelo.

-¡Déjame!, no... puedo moverme...- dijo la muchacha haciendo un gran esfuerzo por soltarse del hechizo de Devon.

-Basta Devon.- advirtió Guru Clef.

Devon hace caso omiso a las palabras de Clef y acerca su rostro al de Marina dispuesto a besarla nuevamente.

Marina comienza a llorar de impotencia.

-¡Suficiente!, ¿qué es lo que quieres?.- dijo el mago enfurecido al ver llorar a Marina.

-Solo di que lo reconoces y la dejare en paz.-

-Esta bien tienes razón, lo reconozco, tu ganas, ahora suéltala.-

-De acuerdo.- este la dejo caer al suelo, Marina se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta, Guru Clef la dejó salir y luego dijo:

-¡Te matare Devon, te juro que te matare!.- Guru Clef aumenta enormemente sus poderes y logra después de tanto tiempo romper el hechizo de su hermano y recupera su verdadero cuerpo: el de un joven de unos 23 años, muy apuesto, de cabello un poco mas oscuro y los mismos profundos ojos azules.

-Demonios, ¿cómo pudiste romper mi hechizo?.- se preguntó Devon sorprendido.

-No lo se y sinceramente no me interesa.- dijo Guru Clef lanzando un fuerte ataque que le llega de lleno a Devon.

-Vaya, te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero no me detendrás hermano, toma esto.- y haciendo aparecer una espada crea un torbellino que ataca a Guru Clef produciéndole profundos cortes en todo el cuerpo.

Guru Clef vuelve a atacar y logra hacer caer a su hermano, entonces se le acerca a darle el golpe final y nota que la tiara que tenia su hermano en la cabeza esta rota y se desvanece.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿dónde estoy?.- pregunta desconcertado.

-¿Devon?.-

-Clef, creciste, ¿que te ocurrió porque estas herido?.-

-¿No lo recuerdas?.-

-Es algo confuso.- expresó Devon llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza muy confundido.

-Tu, viniste al castillo para vengarte de mi.- le explicó Guru Clef.

-Yo, no haría eso.-

-Me dijiste que todo era porque nuestro maestro siempre nos comparaba.-

-Eso me molesto por un tiempo, cuando me encerraste en esa dimensión si planeaba vengarme, pero después de un tiempo comprendí que no serviría de nada ya que no era tu culpa lo que estaba pasando, sino que era la consecuencia de mis propias acciones.- finalizó Devon.

-Me alegro que lo hayas entendido, yo no quería encerrarte pero sabes que nuestro maestro insistió.-

-Tu no tuviste otra alternativa, eso ya quedo en el pasado.-

-Estoy de acuerdo, ahora dime, como saliste.-

-No lo se, alguien me ayudo a salir, me dijo que con su ayuda debía vengarme, trate de evitarla pero me fue imposible se adueño de mi y saco esos viejos recuerdos para que te odiara y viniera a matarlos a todos. Yo lamento lo que hice, no estoy seguro de lo que fue pero no era mi intención.- se disculpó Devon.

-No te preocupes, no podías evitarlo si estabas siendo controlado.-

-Espero que todos puedan perdonarme.-

-Si, será mejor que salgamos de aquí.- dijo Guru Clef.

-De acuerdo.-

Guru Clef descongelo a los aldeanos que ya se habían vuelto a la normalidad y abrió las puertas.

Lucy, Ráfaga, Latiz, Marina y Ascot entraron al salón que se encontraba destruido y vieron a Guru Clef que se sostenía con la ayuda de su báculo, Devon estaba a su lado.

-¿Guru Clef?.- preguntó Marina al muchacho alto casi identico a Devon.

-Si Marina, soy yo.- afirmó el mago.

-¿Qué ocurrió?.- preguntó Latiz observando a Devon con mucha desconfianza.

-Esta bien Latiz, Devon estaba siendo controlado, no sabia lo que hacia.- explicó Guru Clef tranquilizando a su alumno.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó Marina observando a Clef quien tenia su ropa llena de sangre y cortes por todo el cuerpo.

-Si, son solo unos rasguños nada mas.-

-Si claro, olvide que eres el mago mas poderoso de todo Céfiro, supongo que no me necesitas.- dijo la muchacha dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Marina se fue Guru Clef cayo de rodillas, ha perdido mucha sangre y esta muy débil, pero por orgullo no quería que Marina lo supiera.

-¿Guru Clef estas bien?.- preguntó Latiz.

-No ¿puedes ayudarme a llegar a mi habitación?.- pidió el mago débilmente.

-Claro, vamos.- dijo Latiz sosteniendo a su maestro.

-Ráfaga, Lucy, ¿ayudarían a Devon por favor?.- solicito Guru Clef.

-Claro Guru Clef.- respondió Ráfaga.

Ya en la puerta de la habitación de Guru Clef, Marina estaba esperándolos, ya que sabía que estaba mal herido.

-¿Con que solo unos rasguños? ¿no?.- dijo Marina sarcásticamente.

Guru Clef quiso contestarle pero el dolor se lo impidió ya que los cortes eran profundos.

Latiz le ayudo a Marina a acostar a Guru Clef en su cama y después se retiro.

-Guru Clef, tendré que curar tus heridas a la manera tradicional ya que Anaís se desmayo después de curarnos a todos, espero que no te moleste.- informó la muchacha.

-No hay problema.-

Marina comenzó por desinfectar y vendar la herida que tenia en la cabeza, luego le quito la parte de arriba de la túnica y le curó las heridas de sus brazos y pecho.

Marina lo curaba en silencio, mientras que Guru Clef por su parte estaba casi sin sentido, la gran pérdida de sangre estaba haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento, pero aún así se sentía muy extraño al tenerla junto a el, era una sensación agradable, aunque se quejo un poco para evitar que la chica se diera cuenta.

Cuando Marina termino de curarlo ya estaba dormido, así que lo cubrió con las sábanas y se fue para dejarlo descansar.

-Que descanses Clef.- dijo Marina al cerrar la puerta.

Marina fue al salón del trono donde se encontraban los demás.

-Marina, ¿cómo estas?.- preguntó Lucy al verla llegar.

-Bien gracias Lucy.-

-¿Y Guru Clef?.- quiso saber Latiz.

-Esta dormido, pero creo que se pondrá bien, ¿y Devon?.- preguntó Marina.

-Esta bien, ahora está descansando.- informó Latiz.

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a descansar.- dijo Lucy.

-Si, vamos.- aceptó Marina de buen grado, pues se sentía agotada, tanto física como mentalmente.

Lucy y Marina se van a sus habitaciones mientras que Ráfaga y Ascot se van a la casa de Presea con los hombres de la aldea de Lira.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola! hasta aqui otro capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado!**

**Amandacefiro: espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando la historia, muchisimas gracias por tu review!.**

**Mia Ryuzaki: probablemente hayas leído mi historia en la página de Jose Luis, estaba dedicada exclusivamente a guerreras mágicas, aunque subí solo hasta el capítulo nueve y abandone la historia, esta vez pienso terminarla!, ya tengo modificados hasta el capitulo 11 y ahi ya empieza lo nuevo. Ojalá te guste! y muchas gracias por tu review!.**

**Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Yuzurika**


	7. Chapter 7

**Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

**Capítulo 7:**

En la casa de Presea, Ráfaga y Ascot llaman a la puerta:

-Pasen.- los invita Presea.

-Gracias Presea.- dice Ascot.

-Acompáñenme a la cocina.- dice la armera guiándolos a la cocina donde Lira y Caldina estan sentadas tomando un poco de té.

-Ráfaga, ¿qué ocurrió?.- preguntó Caldina ávida de noticias.

-Devon, el hermano de Guru Clef apareció, pero ya acabo todo, el estaba siendo controlado y ya se recupero.- explicó Ráfaga a su mujer.

-¿Todos se encuentran bien?.-

-Sí, solo Guru Clef y Devon están heridos pero ya los atendieron, pronto se recuperaran.-

-¿No los curo Anaís?.- se sorprendió Presea.

-Anaís se desmayo después de curarnos a todos, así que Marina atendió a Guru Clef, y Lucy y Ascot a Devon.- contó el comandante.

-Que suerte que todo finalizó bien.- exclamó Caldina aliviada.

-Por cierto Lira, los hombres de tu aldea ya regresaron a sus casas, acabamos de venir de allí.- informó Ascot a la muchacha que se había mantenido en silencio.

-Muchísimas gracias.- Lira observo la ropa de Ascot que estaba llena de sangre y le pregunto preocupada: Joven Ascot, ¿esta herido?.-

-Estoy bien Lira, esta sangre no es mía, creo que es de cuando saque a Marina del comedor.- explicó el joven.

-¿La hirieron nuevamente?.- preguntó Caldina.

-Devon la hizo estrellar contra la pared, tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se desmayo, después que la saque Anaís la curo con su magia y se recupero de inmediato.- informó Ascot.

-Me alegra saber que tanto usted como la señorita Marina se encuentran bien.- afirmó Lira.

-Gracias por preocuparte Lira.- dijo Ascot sonriente.

La jovencita se sonrió sonrojada.

Mas tarde todos se fueron a descansar. Al otro día en el castillo Marina se levanto, preparó el desayuno y fue a ver como seguía Guru Clef.

-Buenos días Guru Clef.-

-Buenos días Marina.- la saludo el mago.

-Te traje el desayuno.-

-Gracias.-

Marina ayudo a Guru Clef a acomodarse para tomar el desayuno, cuando termino este le dijo:

-Muchas gracias por todo Marina.-

-No fue nada Guru Clef.-

-¿Tu te encuentras bien?.- le preguntó el mago.

-Si, claro.- sonrió fingidamente la muchacha.

-Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Devon ayer.- se disculpo Guru Clef apenado.

-No tienes de que disculparte, además el no sabia lo que hacia.-

-Lo se, pero pensé que podrías sentirte mal por lo que... tu sabes, lo que te hizo.- dijo Guru Clef algo dubitativo.

-No te preocupes ya pasó, bueno voy a buscar a Anaís para que cure tus heridas, con permiso.- dijo bajando la vista y saliendo de la habitación.

Unos minutos después Marina regreso acompañada de Anaís.

Buenos días Guru Clef.- lo saludo la guerrera del viento.

-Buenos días Anaís.-

-Vaya, Marina hizo un excelente trabajo, ¿no?.- elogió la muchacha.

-Si, ella me ayudo mucho.- afirmó el mago.

-Bueno aquí voy, "Viento curativo".- el suave viento curativo de Anaís envolvió a Guru Clef y sano todas sus heridas.

-Listo, ¿cómo te sientes Guru Clef?.- preguntó la rubia.

-Mucho mejor, gracias.-

-Me alegra que ya estés bien Guru Clef.- exclamó Marina.

-Asi es, y como me siento muy bien enseguida iré al salón del trono.-

Las dos se retiraron para que Guru Clef se pudiera levantar. Ya en el salón del trono.

-Oye Lucy, ¿me emparejarías un poco el cabello?.- preguntó Marina pasando una mano por su corto cabello.

-Claro, ¿Caldina tienes unas tijeras?.- pidió la pelirroja.

-No es necesario niñas. Marina solo debes concentrarte en como quieres tener el cabello y así lo tendrás.- explicó la ilusionista.

-¿En serio?.- se sorprendió Marina.

-Claro es muy fácil, inténtalo.-

Marina se concentro y muy pronto su cabello estaba como lo tenia antes de cortárselo.

-Guau, eso es genial.- exclamó Lucy asombrada.

-Si, resulta muy útil.- opinó Anaís.

-Gracias Caldina.- agradeció Marina.

-No es nada mis niñas, lo hago con gusto.- dijo Caldina muy feliz.

-Buenos días a todos.- saludó Guru Clef entrando al salón del trono acompañado por Devon.

-Buenos días.- saludo Devon.

-Buenos días.- respondieron todos al saludo.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?.- preguntó el mago.

-Están todos muy bien Guru Clef, ¿y tu?.- le respondió Caldina en nombre de todos.

-Muy bien, gracias.-

-Yo quiero disculparme con todos por lo que ocurrió ayer, lo siento mucho.- se disculpó Devon verdaderamente arrepentido.

-No te preocupes Devon, tu no sabias lo que hacías.- lo animó Lucy.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Devon, que observo a Marina y esta desvió la mirada.

-Siento mucho lo que paso, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que te hice.- se disculpó el muchacho con la guerrera del agua.

-No te preocupes, se que no eras tu, sino que estabas siendo controlado.- dijo Marina.

-¿De verdad me perdonas?.- se sorprendió Devon.

-Claro, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.- dijo Marina forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias!, eres un ángel.- afirmó Devon.

Esa tarde Marina estaba sentada a la orilla de un pequeño lago, cuando alguien se le acerco.

-Hola Marina.-

-Hola Caldina.- dijo secando rápidamente algunas lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ocurre querida?.-

-No es nada, pronto se me pasará.- afirmó la muchacha.

-Ráfaga me contó lo que paso con Devon, ¿es por eso?.-

Marina no le contesto, solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Caldina la abrazo.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte Marina, es lógico que te sientas mal.- la consoló la ilusionista.

-Es que no entiendo por que tenia que pasarme justo a mi, porque delante de el, porque mi primer beso tenia que ser así.-

-Tranquila, ya veras como se arregla todo, no debes preocuparte por eso, te aseguro que no será el ultimo beso que te darán.- afirmó Caldina.

-No entiendes, se supone que el primer beso es especial, que uno siempre lo recuerda, y yo ansiaba ese momento mágico, quería que fuera él quien me diera mi primer beso.- dijo Marina llorando aun mas.

Caldina no supo que contestarle y solo la abrazo mas fuerte, un rato después Marina se calmo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?.-

-Si, gracias Caldina, de verdad necesitaba desahogarme.-

Los días pasan y Marina sigue algo triste, Lucy y Anaís no comprenden porque, y Guru Clef esta muy preocupado por ella.

Marina caminaba por uno de los interminables pasillos del castillo, escucho una puerta abrirse, cerrarse y una voz conocida la llamo.

-¿Marina?.-

-¿Eh?, ah, buenas tardes Guru Clef.-

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué estas haciendo por aquí tan sola?.-

-Solo caminaba y recordaba a mis padres.-

-Últimamente estas muy callada y triste, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?.-

-Creo que extraño a mi familia, eso es todo.-

-¿Te gustaría regresar a tu mundo?.-

-Si, aunque luego no podría volver a Céfiro.-

-Es cierto, pero quizás pueda ayudarte, acompáñame.- dijo el mago tomando a Marina de la mano.

Marina se sonrojo ante este contacto y lo siguió en silencio.

Los dos se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la habitación de Lucy. Guru Clef golpeo la puerta.

-¿Si?.- dijo abriendo la puerta -Hola Guru Clef, Marina, ¿sucede algo?.-

-¿Podemos hablar contigo un momento?.- preguntó Guru Clef.

-Claro pasen.- los invito a pasar.

Los dos entraron en la habitación.

-¿De que quieren hablar?.- preguntó Lucy.

-Quería pedirte un favor, ¿podrías acompañarme al cuarto de la corona?.- inquirió el mago.

-¿Y eso para que, ocurre algo malo?.-

-No, es que he estado investigando en libros antiguos y he llegado a la conclusión de que tu eres la única que puedes abrir la puerta entre las dimensiones y el hecho de que hayan regresado me lo confirma. Lucy tu eres la persona con mayor fuerza de voluntad que existe en el planeta y aunque anulaste el sistema del pilar la corona sigue siendo tuya, es por eso que pudieron regresar, tu te comunicaste con la corona y con su ayuda abriste el portal para llegar a Céfiro. Estoy seguro que si vamos al cuarto de la corona encontraremos algo que las ayude a ir y venir de su mundo libremente.- explicó Guru Clef.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamos!.- dijo Lucy con optimismo.

Guru Clef con ayuda de su báculo los transporto a los tres al cuarto de la corona.

La ropa de Lucy cambio apenas entro en la habitación, Marina estaba asombrada por el cambio.

-Marina quédate quieta donde estas.- indicó Guru Clef.

Marina asintió.

Lucy entro como en un trance, la corona la llamaba, el cuerpo de la guerrera floto suavemente hasta llegar al centro de la habitación donde la corona apareció sobre su cabeza, Lucy comenzó a brillar y toda la habitación se ilumino, Marina y Guru Clef cerraron los ojos, cuando los abrieron ya estaban fuera de la habitación y Lucy flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo. Una vez que descendió abrió los ojos como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Marina confundida.

-Lucy y la corona han vuelto a ser una.- explicó Guru Clef.

-Lo conseguí Guru Clef, mira.- dijo Lucy sonriente mostrándole tres collares, cada uno con una piedra de distinto color.

-¿Qué conseguiste Lucy?, ¿estas bien?.- le preguntó Marina a su amiga muy preocupada.

-Estoy perfectamente Marina. Estos collares nos permitirán ir y venir de Céfiro a mundo místico todas las veces que queramos.- dijo la muchacha entregándole un collar a Marina con una piedra azul.

-¿Es para mi?.-

-Si Marina, para utilizarlo solo te debes concentrar en el lugar al que quieres ir y allí te llevara el collar.- indicó Lucy.

-Muchas gracias Lucy.- dijo Marina abrazándola.

-No es nada, ahora iré a darle el suyo a Anaís.- dijo la pelirroja contenta.

Lucy salió corriendo dejando a Guru Clef y a Marina solos.

-Bueno, ¿y cuando piensas regresar a tu mundo?.- preguntó Guru Clef.

-Lo antes posible, aunque primero les avisare a Lucy y Anaís.-

-Ojalá que el viaje te alegre un poco y así no estés tan triste otra vez.-

-Claro, gracias Guru Clef, iré a preparar mis cosas.- Marina se fue dejando solo a Guru Clef.

-Espero que vuelvas a ser la Marina de la que me enamore.- suspiro el mago.

Esa misma tarde Marina les comunico a todos su intención de viajar cuanto antes a mundo místico.

-Marina, ¿seguro que quieres ir sola?.- preguntó Lucy.

-No se preocupen chicas, voy a estar bien.- afirmó Marina.

-Si quieres podemos acompañarte.- dijo Anaís.

-Ustedes la están pasando muy bien aquí, disfruten a sus chicos, yo solo me voy unos días, les prometo que volveré, además recuerden que tengo que hablar con sus familias, porque después de que regrese el tiempo no va a volver a detenerse.- dijo Marina.

-Tienes razón, por cierto, Lulú ya sabe todo así que ella te podrá ayudar con mis padres.- le informó Anaís.

-Genial, eso me facilitará un poco las cosas.- sonrió Marina.

-Por favor dile a Saturno que no se preocupe por mi que voy a estar bien, ah, Marina no te preocupes por Cameo y Maciel, mientras Saturno te crea, el les explicara lo que pasa.- pidió Lucy.

-Ok, chicas pórtense bien, y ustedes dos me las cuidan mucho, ¿si?.- dijo la guerrera del agua mirando a Latiz y Paris. Los dos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ráfaga, cuida mucho a Caldina, no dejes que se esfuerce demasiado.- pidió Marina.

-No te preocupes, la voy a cuidar.- dijo Ráfaga.

-Presea tu me los cuidas a todos, ¿si?, que no hagan demasiadas travesuras.- encargó Marina.

-Te voy a extrañar Marina.- dijo Presea.

-Son solo unos días, bueno, nos vemos, adiós a todos.- se despidió Marina.

-Aquí tienes, esto te ayudará en tu viaje.- dijo el mago entregándole un brazalete a la muchacha.

-¿Qué es esto?.- se sorprendió Marina.

-Te servirá para realizar un poquito de magia en mundo místico, por si alguien no te cree.- explicó Guru Clef.

-Genial, gracias.- sonrió Marina.

-Cuídate.- pidió el mago.

-Lo haré.- le respondió la muchacha.

Marina cerró los ojos y se concentro en la Torre de Tokio, unos instantes después estaba parada frente a los miradores.

-Lo logre!.- dijo feliz y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, una vez abajo tomo un taxi y le dijo al chofer la dirección de su casa. Cuando llego le pago al taxista, se bajo a toda prisa y corrió a la puerta de entrada, ya allí el mayordomo de su casa le abrió la puerta.

-¡Mamá, papá, ya llegue!.- dijo la joven corriendo al comedor donde sus padres estaban conversando.

-¿Marina?, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?.- se sorprendió la madre de la muchacha.

-Mamá!.- dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Hija te paso algo?.-se preocupó la mujer.

-¿Marina, te encuentras bien?.- preguntó el señor Ryuuzaki.

-Si papá, estoy bien.- dijo la joven dándole un abrazo a el también.

-Los extrañe mucho.- afirmó Marina.

-Pero hija, no hace ni una hora desde que te fuiste.- exclamo la señora Ryuuzaki consultando su reloj pulsera.

-Para mi es como si hubieran pasado meses.- dijo Marina.

-Bueno, si estas bien, será mejor que me vaya a trabajar, tengo una junta muy importante.- expresó el señor Ryuuzaki tomando su saco y acomodándose la corbata.

-De acuerdo Papá, hasta luego.- lo saludo Marina.

El padre de Marina se fue, unos instantes después su madre le pregunto:

-Bueno, ¿ahora si me vas a contar lo que te paso?.- preguntó la señora Ryuuzaki a su hija.

-Si mamá, pero va a ser mejor que te sientes por que es una historia muy larga.- advirtió la muchacha.

-De acuerdo, cuando quieras puedes empezar.- dijo la mujer acomodándose en su asiento.

Marina se sentó a su lado y le relato toda la historia sin dejar afuera ningún detalle.

-Y eso es todo, así que decidí venir a verlos ya que no soportaba ni un minuto mas allí. Me siento tan mal cada vez que lo veo, no puedo ni mirarlo a los ojos sin recordar lo que paso y tampoco puedo culpar a Devon porque no sabia lo que hacia.- expresó Marina decaída.

-Hija, lamento que sufrieras tanto, pero creo que deberías intentar olvidarlo, mira si ese muchacho llamado Clef es tan bueno como tu dices no vas a tener problemas con el, de seguro entenderá lo que paso y ya debe haberlo olvidado.-

-¿Tu crees mamá?.- preguntó la joven esperanzada.

-Claro hija, lo mas importante es el amor que sientes por el, lo demás no interesa.- afirmó la mujer.

-¿Y si el no siente lo mismo que yo?.- preguntó Marina.

-¿Acaso ya te lo dijo?.-

-No, pero...-

-Entonces no pienses en eso hija, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, lo que debes hacer ahora es hablar con el y decirle lo que sientes.- aconsejo la mujer.

-No puedo, se trata del hechicero mas importante de Céfiro, no puedo ir y decirle lo que siento así como así.- dijo Marina contrariada.

-¿Por qué no?, cuanto mas esperes solo lograras sufrir mas.-

-Lo se, solo que es difícil.- reconoció la muchacha.

-No te preocupes, ya encontraras el momento perfecto para hacerle conocer tus sentimientos.- afirmó la señora Ryuuzaki dándole un maternal abrazo a su hija.

-Gracias mamá.-

Unos días después Marina regreso a Céfiro, ya estaba mucho mas alegre y tranquila.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola! ¿cómo han estado?, aquí tienen otro capítulo, es un poco más corto que el anterior creo... ^_^ espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Voy a intentar no demorar demasiado entre cada actualización, aunque no prometo nada jejeje.**

**Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y en especial a quienes me dejan sus reviews ¡Gracias!**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Jessicacefiro, Amandacefiro y Mia Ryuzaki, me encantan sus reviews y estoy muy contenta de que me sigan, lean mi historia y les guste! Las quiero!**

**Saludos a todos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Yuzurika**


	8. Chapter 8

**Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

Hola a todos: lamento a demora pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!

**Capítulo 8:**

Cuando Marina regreso al castillo todo estaba tal cual como lo había dejado, salvo algunas pequeñas excepciones.

-¡Hola a todos, ya llegue!.- saludó la muchacha.

Lucy y Anaís corren a su encuentro.

-Marina regresaste, te extrañe mucho.- dijo Lucy abrazándola.

-Lucy no exageres, solo me fui un par de días.- sonrió Marina ante tan efusivo recibimiento.

-Lo se pero me pareció una eternidad.- afirmó la pelirroja.

-¿Y como te fue?.- preguntó Anaís.

-Oh, muy bien, todo salió perfecto.- dijo Marina.

-Genial, ven vamos con los demás.- exclamó Lucy tomándola de la mano y llevándola con ella.

Marina trae puesto un vestido celeste hasta las rodillas, sin mangas y con un pequeño escote en la espalda que le sienta muy bien.

-No sabes la noticia que te tenemos, de seguro te alegraras cuando te enteres.- dijo la pelirroja exaltada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?.- preguntó Marina preocupada.

-Ascot tiene novia.- informó Anaís.

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿es en serio, quién es?.- se sorprendió la peliazul.

-Lira.- exclamó Lucy.

-¡Lira!, guau es una excelente noticia.- dijo Marina sonriente.

-Si, todos están muy contentos, Ascot se le declaro el otro día en el cumpleaños de Lira.- explico Anaís.

-Que lastima que me lo perdí, ¿cuántos años cumplió?.- preguntó Marina.

-Quince años.- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Ya tiene quince?, no lo parece.- dijo Marina.

-Es que aun es un poco bajita, me recuerda a Lucy.- afirmó Anaís.

-Es cierto, ¿recuerdas que la confundimos con una niña de once años?.- rió Marina.

-Es verdad.- dijo Lucy riendo también.

Las tres reían muy divertidas, en eso los demás fueron a ver que ocurría.

-¡Marina ya llegaste!.- se alegró la ilusionista.

-Hola Caldina, hola a todos.- saludó la guerrera del agua a los presentes.

Todos se pusieron a conversar muy animados.

Mas tarde Marina se dirigía a su habitación cuando se encontró con Guru Clef.

-Hola Marina.-

-Hola Clef.-

-¿Vas a tu habitación?.- preguntó el mago.

-Si, quería descansar un rato.-

-¿Te molesta que te acompañe?.-

-Claro que no.- sonrió Marina ocultando su nerviosismo.

-¿Sabes?, te ves muy bonita con esa ropa.- elogió Guru Clef.

-Gracias, yo quería agradecerte por ayudarme a volver a mi casa, realmente lo necesitaba.- agradeció la muchacha evitando la mirada del mago para que éste no notara su sonrojo.

-Me alegra que te haya servido el viaje, además ahora puedes ir cuando quieras.- dijo Guru Clef.

-Si, bueno ya llegamos, hasta luego Clef.- saludo Marina.

-Hasta luego Marina.- dijo sonriendo.

Marina entró rápidamente en su habitación y se quedo apoyada contra la puerta muy sonrojada.

-¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?, solo me dijo un cumplido.- se dijo a si misma tratando de controlar los fuertes latidos de su acelerado corazón.

Unos días después Lucy hace un anuncio a la hora de la cena:

-Latiz y yo queremos contarles que pasado mañana viajaremos a mundo místico.- expresó Lucy emocionada.

-¿Visitaran a tus hermanos?.- preguntó Anaís.

-Si, Latiz quiere conocerlos y creo que mis hermanos deben querer conocerlo a el también.- afirmó la pelirroja.

Marina se sonrió al recordar lo mucho que le había costado convencer a Cameo y Maciel de la verdad de sus palabras, al final solo logro convencerlos utilizando magia, dejando a los dos hermanos completamente empapados y parpadeando incrédulos. Y esa había sido la parte fácil, lo mas complicado fue explicarles que Lucy tenía una relación con cierto espadachín mágico. Hasta Saturno había lucido sorprendido, no comprendían como su pequeña hermanita había empezado a salir con alguien sin consultarles a ellos. Marina intentó, haciendo uso de su muy limitada paciencia, explicarles de la forma más simple como se habían dado las circunstancias del enamoramiento entre Lucy y Latiz, recalcando sobre todas las cosas lo importante que Latiz era para Lucy y como esta irradiaba felicidad cuando estaba a su lado. Estos argumentos fueron suficientes para tranquilizar a Saturno y tal como había predicho Lucy, una vez que Saturno comprendió, le aseguró a Marina que el les haría entender a sus dos hermanos.

Con los padres de Anaís fue muy sencillo, ya que como la muchacha le había dicho, su hermana mayor Lulú estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido en Céfiro, y fue ella quien personalmente le ayudó a Marina a hablar con los señores Hououji.

-Lucy, ¿me harías un favor?.- preguntó Marina.

-Claro Marina.- dijo Lucy.

-¿Podrías avisarles a mis padres que estoy bien y que iré a visitarlos muy pronto?.-

-Por supuesto, ¿Anaís tu también quieres que les diga a tus padres que estas bien?.- le preguntó Lucy a Anaís.

-Si Lucy, muchas gracias.- asintió la rubia.

Esa tarde Marina se encontró con Latiz en uno de los pasillos del castillo.

-Latiz, estaba buscándote, ¿podemos hablar unos minutos?.- preguntó Marina acercándose al espadachín.

-Claro Marina, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?.- dijo Latiz manteniendo su expresión neutral, tan natural en el.

-Verás, quiero darte algo, espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero creo que va a serte de utilidad en el viaje que harás con Lucy.- dijo la muchacha extendiéndole un sobre.

El joven tomó el sobre y lo abrió encontrándose con un montón de papeles de colores dentro. Extrañado dirigió su vista a la muchacha.

-¿Y esto?.- inquirió.

-Se llaman yenes, es dinero de mundo místico, vas a necesitarlo para hacer compras y esas cosas ya que el dinero de céfiro no te será de mucha utilidad allá.- explicó la joven.

-Comprendo, no se como agradecértelo.-

-No necesitas hacerlo Latiz, me basta con ver feliz a Lucy, hacia mucho que no la veía sonreír tanto como ahora que está a tu lado, es ella misma de nuevo. La pobre sufrió tanto estos últimos años que estuvieron separados y que no podíamos volver, lo intentamos muchas veces y no daba resultado. Cada vez que fallábamos en nuestro intento Lucy se ponía sumamente triste y no volvíamos a hablar de Céfiro por varios días.- le contó la muchacha.

-Sabes, cuando te vi por primera vez creí que eras una niña engreída, egoísta y superficial.- dijo Latiz sinceramente haciendo una pequeña pausa - Pero veo que me equivoque mucho, no eres como aparentas ser, tienes un gran corazón Marina y sentimientos muy nobles, Lucy no podría tener mejores amigas que tu y Anaís. Espero que algún día también me consideres uno de tus amigos, y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.-

-Vaya Latiz, eres de pocas palabras, pero cuando hablas realmente eres muy franco y directo. Esa es una gran cualidad, que admiro mucho, y te agradezco tus palabras. Tu también cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites y es un honor para mi que me consideres tu amiga.- sonrió Marina feliz ya que nunca había tenido una charla tan larga con el espadachín.

-Por cierto antes que me olvide, supongo que Lucy ya te lo debe haber advertido, pero te comento que sus hermanos son muy celosos y sobreprotectores, sobre todo Cameo y Maciel, Saturno es mucho mas accesible y probablemente te lleves mejor con él. Es por eso que te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con esos dos, y evites las muestras de afecto al menos hasta haber hablado con Saturno. -Explicó la muchacha. -Y lo último que quería decirte es que hay un nuevo parque de diversiones en la ciudad, y a Lucy le encantan todas las atracciones de los parques, en especial las montañas rusas, pero su favorita sobre todas las demás es definitivamente la rueda de la fortuna, te aconsejo que la lleves ahí, te aseguro que te vas a divertir y Lucy va a estar encantada.- aconsejó Marina al muchacho.

-Gracias Marina, tendré en cuenta tus consejos.- aceptó Latiz de buena gana.

-Espero de todo corazón que disfruten mucho el viaje.- dijo Marina finalizando la conversación.

Al otro día todo esta listo, Lucy y Latiz se despiden de todos y se transportan a Tokio.

-¡Llegamos!.- exclamó emocionada Lucy. -Vamos Latiz, tienes que ver todo.- dijo arrastrando al pobre muchacho entre la gente que visitaba la torre.

Fuera de la torre de Tokio, la pareja se encaminó a casa de la pequeña pelirroja, mientras esta iba señalándole a Latiz diversos lugares, como su antigua escuela, la heladería a la que solía ir los sábados con Marina y Anaís, su columpio favorito en el parque cercano a su casa, y cientos de pequeñas anécdotas que hicieron a Latiz sonreír, como solo Lucy era capaz de conseguir.

Ya en casa de Lucy:

-¡Hermanos, ya llegué!.- dijo Lucy apenas atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

Cameo y Maciel fueron los primeros en asomarse.

-¡Lucy!.- se alegraron ambos hermanos.

-¡Cameo, Maciel!, los extrañé tanto!.- dijo la pequeña pelirroja abrazando a sus dos hermanos.

Cameo dirigió su mirada al hombre alto que acompañaba a su hermana.

-¿Y este quien es?.- preguntó con desconfianza hacia el extraño.

-Su nombre es Latiz, es el único espadachín mágico de Céfiro.- explicó Lucy sonriente.

-Asi que este es Latiz.- dijo Maciel rodeando al espadachín para verlo desde distintos ángulos.

-Es un gusto conocerlos.- dijo Latiz en un tono frío y bastante serio.

Maciel y Cameo se erizaron ante la frialdad de su tono y prefirieron no molestar al extraño, al menos hasta que Saturno llegara y pudieran protegerse detrás de el.

Lucy invitó a Latiz a sentarse en el comedor mientras esperaban la llegada de Saturno. Cuando este llegó se sorprendió de ver a su hermanita en casa, pero se puso muy feliz, también se sorprendió de ver al extraño muchacho que la acompañaba aunque tenía una idea bastante aproximada de quien se trataba. Lucy rápidamente le presentó a Latiz y ya que sus tres hermanos estaban presentes aprovecho para informarles que Latiz era su novio.

Por supuesto esto no tomó por sorpresa a los hermanos, ya que Marina se los había contado en su visita. A pesar de esto Cameo y Maciel se opusieron enérgicamente a que su pequeña hermanita saliera con ese perfecto desconocido. Saturno simplemente expresó que si Latiz quería ser el novio de Lucy tenía que enfrentarse a él en un combate de kendo.

Latiz aceptó de buena gana y Saturno le indicó el camino al dojo. Ya allí le extendió una espada de kendo a Latiz y tomó una para el poniéndose ambos en posición de pelea.

El combate fue breve, Latiz lo venció sin mucho esfuerzo y Saturno se sintió aliviado ya que Latiz resultó ser muy fuerte, cosa que lo dejaba tranquilo ya que podría proteger a su hermanita, y sin muchos mas rodeos les dio su consentimiento para que continúen su relación.

Lucy se puso muy feliz al obtener la aprobación de su hermano, si bien no se hubiera separado de Latiz en caso contrario, le alegraba no tener que pelear con sus hermanos o distanciarse de ellos por esa causa.

Dos o tres días después Lucy recuerda que tiene que ir a casa de Marina.

-Latiz, ¿me acompañas a la casa de Marina?.- pregunta Lucy.

-Claro Lucy, vamos.- responde Latiz.

Ya en la casa de Marina, Lucy toca la puerta.

Una jovencita de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color abre la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lucy Shidou, soy amiga de Marina y busco a la señora Ryuuzaki.- se presentó la pelirroja.

-Lo siento mucho, pero mi tía no se encuentra en estos momentos.- respondió la joven.

-¿Sabe donde puedo encontrarla?.- preguntó Lucy.

-En el hospital de Tokio, en el área de terapia intensiva.- informó la muchacha de cabello azul.

-¿Acaso le ocurrió algo?.- se preocupó Lucy.

-Ella esta bien, pero mi tío tuvo un accidente de transito y se encuentra en grave estado.- explico la joven.

-No puede ser, muchas gracias, adiós.- saludó Lucy torpemente.

-Adiós.- saludó la muchacha cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Latiz, tenemos que volver a Céfiro, tengo que avisarle a Marina cuanto antes.- exclamó Lucy angustiada.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, escucha, vamos a tu casa a avisarles a tus hermanos para que no se preocupen y nos vamos a Céfiro inmediatamente.- dijo Latiz abrazándola para tranquilizarla.

La muchacha asintió.

-Todo va a salir bien, tranquilízate.- dijo Latiz.

Una vez que se despiden de los hermanos Shidou, Lucy y Latiz atraviesan el portal y aparecen en Céfiro.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todos, este capítulo tiene varias modificaciones con respecto al original, pero no me convence demasiado como quedó, la verdad quería darles un poco mas de importancia a Lucy y Latiz en este capitulo y no se si lo he logrado, de todos modos espero que les haya gustado, volveremos con el clemi en el próximo, estaba pensando escribir un capitulo dedicado a Anaís y Paris, así que déjenme sus reviews y díganme que les parece. Ya saben comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o críticas serán bien recibidas.**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias a Amandacefiro, Jessicacefiro y Mia Ryuzaki por sus reviews.**

**Amandacefiro: en este capítulo no hubo nada de clemi, pero te prometo que ya falta muy poco para la declaración! gracias por tu review.**

**Un saludo gigante y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Yuzurika**


	9. Chapter 9

**Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.**

**Capítulo 9**

En Céfiro, Guru Clef es el único que se encuentra en el castillo puesto que los demás salieron de paseo.

-Lucy, Latiz, ¿qué hacen aquí tan pronto?.- les preguntó Guru Clef, ya que los esperaba recién en dos semanas.

-Tenemos malas noticias para Marina.- dijo Lucy con semblante serio y preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?.- inquirió Guru Clef.

-Su padre tuvo un accidente y esta internado en grave estado.- informó Latiz.

-Eso pondrá muy mal a Marina.- dijo el mago.

-Lo sé, y justo ahora que se veía tan feliz..., pero debemos decírselo, su madre debe necesitarla.- expresó Lucy.

-Tienes razón Lucy, yo se lo diré.- dijo Guru Clef con resolución.

-¿Estas seguro?.- le preguntó Latiz.

-Si no se preocupen.- el gran mago de Céfiro usó su báculo y se transportó al sitio donde se encuentra Marina.

-Clef, ¿decidiste acompañarnos?.- preguntó Marina sonriente al ver aparecer al mago.

-Marina tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Guru Clef serio.

-Claro, ¿ocurre algo?.- se preocupó la guerrera.

Los dos se alejaron un poco del resto del grupo.

-Marina, tu padre tuvo un accidente y esta grave.- informó el mago sin rodeos.

-¿Qué dices?, eso no puede ser.- negó Marina.

-Lo siento Marina, pero Lucy y Latiz me lo dijeron, llegaron hace unos momentos. ¿Te encuentras bien?.-

-Debo ir a verlo.- dijo la joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Claro, si quieres puedo acompañarte.- se ofreció el mago.

-¿Harías eso por mi?.-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Les avisare a los demás, partiremos de inmediato.-

Guru Clef habla con el resto del grupo.

-Marina y yo nos transportaremos a mundo místico de inmediato, Latiz y Paris quedan a cargo de todo.- dijo el mago.

-Cuenta conmigo Guru Clef, y cualquier cosa que necesiten ya sabes.- dijo Paris solemne.

-Muchas gracias príncipe Paris. Bueno nos vemos.- agradeció el mago.

-Adiós Guru Clef, suerte.- saludó Anaís.

-Espero que todo salga bien.- dijo Caldina.

-Cuida mucho a Marina.- pidió Ascot.

-Lo haré.- afirmó Guru Clef.

Después de despedirse de todos Marina y Guru Clef se transportaron a la tierra, ya allí tomaron un taxi y fueron al hospital.

En la recepción del hospital.

-Señorita, ¿en que habitación se encuentra el señor Ryuuzaki?.- preguntó Marina con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

-Habitación 32, segundo piso, ¿es usted familiar?.- le preguntó la recepcionista sin levantar la vista del monitor de su computadora.

-Soy su hija.-

-Oh, solo firme aquí y podrá pasar a verlo.- exclamó extendiéndole un bolígrafo y una hoja.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo la muchacha.

Marina tomo la mano de Guru Clef y van caminando hasta el ascensor, luego cuando llegan a la habitación entran juntos.

-¡Mamá!.- dijo Marina lanzándose a los brazos de su madre, esta la abrazó calmándola un poco.

-Hija, has vuelto.-

-¿Cómo esta papá, se pondrá bien?.- preguntó la muchacha.

-No lo se Marina, los médicos no se ponen de acuerdo.- respondió la señora Ryuuzaki con semblante preocupado.

Marina miró hacia la cama en donde esta su padre, se acercó y tomó su mano arrodillándose al lado de la cama.

-Papá, ya estoy aquí, te prometo que te pondrás bien.- afirmó la joven.

Unos minutos después Marina se puso de pie.

-Lo había olvidado, mamá, el es Guru Clef.- los presentó Marina.

-Mucho gusto señora.- dijo Guru Clef extendiendo la mano de la mujer.

-Marina me ha hablado mucho de ti Guru Clef, lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias.- dijo la señora Ryuuzaki.

-No se preocupe señora. De seguro todo va a salir bien.- afirmó el mago con convicción.

-Gracias por acompañar a mi hija.- agradeció la mujer.

-Es un verdadero honor estar aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por una de las jóvenes que salvo nuestro mundo.- dijo Guru Clef solemne.

-Mamá, ¿tu estas bien?.- preguntó la muchacha.

- Si hija, no te preocupes tengo fe en que tu padre va a estar bien.- expresó la señora Ryuuzaki.

-Así es mamá.-

-Vengan, vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo.- invitó la mujer.

Marina le dirigió una última mirada a su padre y salió con los demás de la habitación.

Ya en la cafetería los tres piden café y se ponen a conversar. Un rato después.

-Marina, ¿por qué no van a casa un rato a descansar?.- propuso la señora Ryuuzaki.

-¿Estas segura mamá?, si quieres me puedo quedar aquí contigo.- dijo Marina.

-Si hija estoy segura, mejor vayan a casa, y dile a tu prima que esta todo bien, y que tu papá sigue estable.-

-De acuerdo mamá, ¿necesitas algo?.-

-No cariño, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que necesite te llamo por teléfono.-

-Bueno, te quiero mamá.-

-Yo también mi niña, yo también.- dijo la mujer abrazándola.

Marina y Guru Clef salen del hospital y van a la casa de Marina ya allí la joven le dijo a su prima que todo esta bien y que puede ir a dormir tranquila.

-Marina, me alegra mucho que estés aquí.- dijo Jenny.

-A mi también, muchas gracias por todo Jenny.- agradeció Marina.

-No es nada, hasta mañana Marina, Guru Clef.- se despidió la muchacha.

-Hasta mañana Jenny.- saludó la peliazul.

-Hasta mañana.- saludó el mago.

Jenny se fue a dormir, mientras que Guru Clef y Marina se quedaron en el living en silencio.

-Marina ya puedes dejar de fingir.- dijo Guru Clef observando a la guerrera.

Marina lo miro sorprendida y unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

Guru Clef la abrazo.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?.- se sorprendió Marina.

-Tus ojos me lo dijeron, desde que llegamos a mundo místico has estado reteniendo las lágrimas para no poner mal a tu madre y a tu prima.- afirmó Clef.

-No quería que se pusieran más tristes por mi culpa.- exclamó Marina ahogando un sollozo.

-Ya puedes llorar tranquila, nadie te escucha ahora.- dijo el mago aun abrazando a la muchacha.

Marina comenzó a llorar aun mas, Guru Clef acaricio su cabello y se quedó en silencio, paso mucho hasta que Marina se calmo y Guru Clef comprobó que se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho, así que decidió no despertarla y se durmió así como estaban abrazados en el sillón. Al otro día Marina despertó primero.

-¿Mmm?, ¿Guru Clef?.- dijo Marina sorprendida.

No sabia como soltarse para evitar que Guru Clef se despertara, decidió quedarse quieta y esperar un rato, unos minutos después Guru Clef despertó. Marina aun estaba sorprendida de la situación en que se encontraban.

-B-Buenos días Guru Clef.- tartamudeo la muchacha muy sonrojada.

-Buenos días Marina.- dijo el mago quitando sus brazos de alrededor de Marina.

-¿Cómo fue que nos dormimos así?.- preguntó la guerrera.

-Bueno, este, lo que ocurre es que ayer cuando llorabas te quedaste dormida y como no quería despertarte me quede dormido yo también.- explicó el mago.

-Ahh, muchas gracias por estar a mi lado Guru Clef.- agradeció Marina.

-No fue nada.-

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me de un baño y comamos algo, así podemos ir al hospital un rato.- dijo la muchacha.

Guru Clef asintió.

-Si quieres bañarte hay algo de ropa de mi papá que te puede servir, ven vamos a buscar algo, quizás mas tarde podamos ir a comprarte algo.- informó Marina.

En la habitación de sus padres Marina busco algo de ropa de su padre y se la dio a Guru Clef, luego lo acompaño a la habitación de huéspedes y lo dejo para que pudiera bañarse y cambiarse, ella fue a su habitación e hizo lo mismo.

Mas tarde bajaron y fueron a almorzar, cuando estuvieron listos fueron al hospital.

Algunos días después el padre de Marina aun no mejora, la muchacha esta muy triste así que Guru Clef decide hablar con ella.

-Marina, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?, no lograras nada si sigues así.- dijo Guru Clef.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, ¿divertirme mientras mi padre se esta muriendo?.- cuestionó Marina.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes, pensé que lo tomarías de otra forma, creí que eras diferente, creí que no te darías por vencida y buscarías una manera de ayudar a tu padre, me decepcionas Marina.- replicó el mago.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, ¿no?, no soy doctora, no se como ayudarlo, esto no es Céfiro, aquí la gente no se cura con magia y fuerza de voluntad, aquí solo hay medicinas y doctores, es todo.- dijo Marina.

-Eso es Marina!.- se animó el mago.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Marina de mal modo.

-Quizás, si pudiéramos llevar a tu padre a Céfiro, podría curarse.- explicó Clef.

-¿Tu crees?.- dijo la muchacha.

-Claro, aunque primero habrá que buscar la forma de llevarlo.- expresó el mago.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- inquirió Marina.

-Yo iré a Céfiro y veré que puedo hacer.- afirmó Clef.

-¿Harías eso por mi?.- se sorprendió la joven.

-Claro,... aunque mi ayuda no es incondicional ¿sabes?.- dijo Clef en un tono extraño.

-¿A que te refieres?.- preguntó la joven confundida.

-Me refiero a que tendrás que compensarme con algo por esto, tal vez con un beso. ¿Qué dices?.- dijo Clef con picardía.

Marina lo miraba atónita, era imposible que Guru Clef le estuviera diciendo eso.

-Eres un cínico, estas totalmente loco, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, descarado.- enfureció la guerrera.

-Calma Marina, era una broma, no podría pedirte algo así, mucho menos contra tu voluntad.- dijo Clef tratando de apaciguar a la muchacha.

-No fue gracioso.- afirmó Marina con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo te lo prometo.- se disculpo el mago apenado.

-Esta bien, gracias.- dijo la joven sonriendo por primera vez en una semana.

-Lo olvidaba, toma.- dijo Marina entregándole su collar.

-Te prometo que regresare pronto con una solución.- aseguró el mago.

-Lo sé.- dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Guru Clef rápidamente desapareció, ya en Céfiro fue a hablar con Lucy y los demás.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.- dijo Lucy.

-¿De que hablas Lucy?.- preguntó Anaís.

-Quiero decir, que si pude crear los collares que nos permiten a nosotras y a los chicos ir a mundo místico y volver, podría hacer algunos mas para nuestras familias, ¿qué dicen?.- explicó la pelirroja.

-Entonces los padres de Marina podrían venir y su padre se salvaría.- dijo Caldina alegre.

-Y también podrían venir los hermanos de Lucy y los padres de Anaís.- agregó Paris.

-Es una buena idea, ¿estas segura de querer intentarlo Lucy?.- preguntó Guru Clef.

-Por supuesto.- Lucy cerro los ojos y desapareció, unos instantes después volvió a aparecer un poco cansada pero muy feliz.

-Aquí están, hay uno para cada uno.- dijo la pelirroja entregándole tres collares a Guru Clef y repartiendo los otros entre los demás.

-Uno es tuyo y los otros dos son para los padres de Marina.- expresó Lucy.

-Muchas gracias Lucy, Marina se pondrá muy feliz cuando los vea.- agradeció el mago.

-Anda Guru Clef, que esperas, ve con ella y tráelos a todos de regreso.- instó Caldina.

-Claro.- dijo el mago desapareciendo. Ya en la casa de Marina.

-¡Marina!, lo conseguí, ¿Marina?.- preguntó Clef.

-Guru Clef, Marina esta en el hospital, mi tía llamo hace unos minutos.- informó Jenny.

-Voy para allá.- dijo Clef despidiéndose de Jenny.

Guru Clef salió de la casa y se dirigió al hospital, ya allí fue a la habitación en que se encontraba el padre de Marina.

-¿Marina?.- preguntó Clef entrando en la habitación.

-¡Guru Clef!.- dijo la muchacha abrazándose a el.

-¿Qué ocurrió?.- inquirió el mago preocupado ante tal recibimiento.

-Mi papá cayo en estado de coma, los médicos dicen que ya no tiene salvación.- explicó la chica sollozando.

-No te pongas así, mira, Lucy hizo estos para tus padres.- dijo Clef mostrándole los collares.

-¿Con estos collares podrán ir a Céfiro?.- preguntó Marina enjugando sus lágrimas.

El mago asintió.

-Gracias.- agradeció la muchacha.

-No hay tiempo que perder Marina.- apremió el mago.

-Es cierto, mamá, ponte este collar.- dijo Marina a su madre.

-Si hija.-dijo la mujer que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio.

Marina le puso el otro collar a su padre.

-Listo, ahora mamá, toma la mano de papá.- dijo la muchacha haciendo lo mismo, Guru Clef le dio una mano a Marina y otra a la señora Ryuuzaki.

-Ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate en Céfiro.- pidió Marina a su madre.

Unos instantes después todos estaban en una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo.

Guru Clef llamo a Anaís telepáticamente y le pidió que curara al padre de Marina, esta lo hizo pero nada ocurrió.

Anaís se retiro de la habitación.

-¿Por qué no se despierta?.- cuestionó Marina.

-Tu padre debe estar perdido dentro de su mente, puede necesitar ayuda.- expresó Guru Clef.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?.- le preguntó Marina.

-Hay una forma de ayudarlo, alguien debe meterse en su mente por medio de un poderoso conjuro y ayudarlo a volver.- explicó el mago.

-Quiero hacerlo, dime que debo hacer.- afirmó Marina.

-¿Estas segura?, es muy peligroso.- inquirió Clef.

-Estoy segura, hagámoslo.- expresó la muchacha muy decidida.

-Recuéstate.- dijo el mago señalando el sillón que había al lado de la cama que ocupaba el padre de Marina. Marina se recostó, su madre se alejo un poco.

-Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y que te concentres en mi voz, yo te iré diciendo lo que tienes que hacer.- explicó Guru Clef.

Marina asintió levemente.

-¿Estas lista?.-quiso saber el mago.

-Si.- afirmó la muchacha.

-Solo recuerda: no te entretengas con nada, solo tienes unos minutos y si no lo encuentras te sacare de ahí.- informó el mago a la chica que asintió firmemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Concéntrate.- dijo el mago colocando su dedo índice sobre la frente de Marina y el otro índice en la frente de su padre.

Marina comenzó a brillar al igual que su padre y Guru Clef, este pronunciaba las palabras de un antiguo y poderoso hechizo, mientras que la madre de Marina los miraba asombrada y preocupada a la vez.

Marina se encuentra ahora en la mente de su padre, comienza a caminar y observa a su alrededor, esta rodeada por los recuerdos de su padre, los ve en pequeñas burbujas, puede observar a su madre cuando su papá la vio por primera vez, el día de su boda, se ve a si misma cuando era una niña, cuando empezó el jardín, la primaria, su graduación, sus quince años.-

-Marina no te distraigas, no tienes mucho tiempo.- la regaño Guru Clef.

-Lo siento.- se disculpa la muchacha continuando su camino. Unos minutos después lo ve.

-¿Papá?.- dice acercándose a su padre.

-¿Marina, eres tu?.- se sorprende el señor Ryuuzaki.

-Si papá, soy yo.- afirma la muchacha.

-Hija mía, ¿qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?.- le pregunta a su hija.

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo papá, ven conmigo y te contare todo.- exclama Marina tomando la mano de su padre para guiarlo de regreso.

-De acuerdo.- dijo apretando levemente la mano de su hija.

-Guru Clef, ya lo encontré.- informó Marina alegre.

-De acuerdo, solo espera un momento y los sacare de allí.- dijo el mago al tiempo que termino de decir el conjuro, los tres brillaron mas intensamente y luego dejaron de hacerlo.

La madre de Marina se acerco a su marido y este se movió.

-¿Cariño, estas bien?.- preguntó la señora Ryuuzaki a su esposo.

-Si, aquí estoy.- respondió el hombre.

-Oh, estoy tan feliz.- exclamó abrazándose a su esposo.

Guru Clef salió del trance y observo a Marina.

-¿Marina, estas bien?.- preguntó el mago.

Marina abrió los ojos.

-Clef.- murmuró la muchacha.

-¿Si?.- dijo el mago acercándose a ella.

Marina puso una de sus manos en el rostro de Clef, se inclino hacia delante y poso sus labios sobre los del hechicero cerrando los ojos, Guru Clef se quedo inmóvil, sonrojado y muy sorprendido.

-Gracias...- agradeció la joven desmayándose al instante.

-M-Marina...- tartamudeo Clef nervioso y con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Guru Clef se puso de pie, levanto a Marina en brazos y salió de la habitación.

La madre de Marina los miraba sorprendida, ella si había visto todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque su marido que no había alcanzado a ver la escena no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Mia Ryuzaki: Muchas gracias por tu review!, Devon, pues no aparece ni en este capítulo ni en el anterior, pero prometo que aparecerá en el próximo!**

**Amanda Cefiro: agradezco tu review y me alegra que te guste la pareja de Ascot y Lira, son tan tiernos!, el especial de Paris y Anaís va a ser en un par de capítulos más.**

**Como siempre les agradezco que lean mi historia y espero con impaciencia sus comentarios!**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Yuzurika**


	10. Chapter 10

**Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

**Capítulo 10:**

Al otro día en la habitación de Marina, esta se despertó sorprendida, Lucy y Anaís estaban a su lado.

-Buenos días Marina.- la saludó Anaís.

-Por fin te despiertas.- dijo Lucy alegre.

-¿Te sientes mejor?.- preguntó la rubia.

-Si, gracias, ¿cómo llegue a mi habitación?.- inquirió Marina confundida.

-Guru Clef te trajo, nos contó lo que había pasado con tu padre y nos dijo que cuando el hechizo acabo te desmayaste, entonces te trajo aquí.- explicó la pelirroja.

-El hechizo que usaron fue muy poderoso, Guru Clef nos dijo que te dejo sin energías, el también se veía un poco pálido.- informó Anaís.

-Pero ya sabes como es de terco, y no se fue a acostar, incluso Latiz lo reto y le dijo que descansara un poco.- le contó Lucy.

-¿Guru Clef se encuentra bien?.- preguntó Marina visiblemente preocupada.

-Si, Caldina le dio una poción especial y ahora esta mejor.- dijo Anaís.

-¿Y mis padres?.-

-Ellos están bien, fueron a desayunar temprano.- expresó Lucy sonriente.

-¿Mi papá ya se levanto?.- se sorprendió Marina.

-Si, ya estuvo recorriendo el castillo, el y tu mamá se maravillaron cuando les mostramos como se ve Céfiro desde la torre mas alta, están impresionados.- dijo Anaís.

-Y también se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Nicona, no podían creer que no es un conejo.- dijo la pelirroja riendo.

-¿Vas a ir a comer algo?.- preguntó Anaís a Marina.

-S-Si, claro.- dijo la peliazul aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

Las tres salieron de la habitación y fueron al comedor a comer algo, mas tarde Marina volvió a su habitual costumbre de caminar por los pasillos del castillo, en uno de los pasillos se encontró con su madre.

-¡Marina!, ya estas bien.- exclamó la señora Ryuuzaki al ver a su hija.

-Hola mamá.- la saludo Marina.

-Hija, ¿cómo te sientes?.- preguntó la mujer.

-Un poco extraña y algo cansada pero bien.- dijo Marina.

-Marina, tengo que preguntarte algo desde ayer.- dijo la mujer con semblante serio.

-Si mamá, lo que quieras.-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer con Guru Clef?.- inquirió la mujer.

-¿Ayer?, ¿te refieres al hechizo que uso para ayudar a papá?.- preguntó Marina.

-No a lo que paso después.-

-No recuerdo nada de lo que paso después.- dijo Marina confundida.

-¿Cómo es posible que te olvidaras de algo así?.-

-Mamá no me asustes, ¿qué fue lo que paso?.- inquirió la muchacha preocupada.

-Marina, tu besaste a Guru Clef ayer, antes de desmayarte, luego el te llevo a tu habitación.- le explicó la mujer.

-¿Qué hice que?!.- se escandalizó Marina.

-Así es hija, por suerte tu padre no vio nada.-

Marina se sonrojo completamente, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había besado a Guru Clef y ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Marina, ¿cómo te sientes?.- preguntó Guru Clef acercándose a las dos mujeres.

-¡C-Clef!, yo, yo. - pero Marina no pudo decir mas nada puesto que se desmayo en los brazos de Clef.

-¡Marina!.- se preocupó el mago.

-Debe estar débil aun, ¿no crees?.- dijo la señora Ryuuzaki.

-Tiene razón, la llevare a su habitación para que descanse.- dijo Guru Clef.

-Gracias por todo Guru Clef.- agradeció la mujer.

-No es nada.- dijo el mago.

Guru Clef lleva a Marina a su habitación, la acostó en su cama y estaba por irse cuando Marina despertó:

-¿Qué paso?.-

-Marina despertaste.- suspiro aliviado el mago.

-Si yo, no se que paso.- insistió la joven confundida.

-Estabas hablando con tu madre, cuando llegue y te desmayaste.- explicó Clef.

Marina recordó lo que su madre le había dicho y volvió a sonrojarse.

-Clef, mi madre me contó lo que paso ayer, te aseguro que no sabia lo que hacia, lo siento mucho.- se disculpó la muchacha muy apenada.

Guru Clef parecía no entender de lo que estaba hablando y Marina quiso explicarle.

-Ya sabes, lo del, beso.- dijo bajando la vista.

-Ahh, eso, tu dices que fue un beso...- dijo acercándose a Marina, y para su sorpresa Clef tomo el rostro de Marina lo acerco al suyo y mirándola dulcemente a los ojos unió sus labios a los de ella, besándola como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Fue un beso largo, dulce y apasionado, Marina estaba tan sorprendida que no atinó a corresponder al beso. Cuando el beso termino la muchacha parecía a punto de desmayarse nuevamente.

-Eso es un beso.- dijo el mago mirando pícaramente a Marina. Esta estaba en silencio y completamente roja como una amapola, los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y no la dejaban terminar de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Clef al ver que Marina no le decía nada se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Yo lo siento Marina, no debí dejarme llevar, disculpa.- dijo dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

-Espera, no me dejes así, después de un beso tan maravilloso como ese.- lo detuvo la muchacha reaccionando por fin.

-¿Te gusto?.- preguntó el mago dubitativo.

-¿Estas bromeando?, por supuesto que si Clef, yo...-

-Te amo Marina.- interrumpió el mago incapaz de callarlo por un segundo mas.

-¿Qué?.- se sorprendió Marina.

-Te amo y no voy a negarlo mas.- afirmó Clef con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?.-

-Por supuesto que si.-

-Yo también te amo Clef.- exclamó Marina.

Clef se acerco y volvieron a besarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor?.- preguntó el mago.

-Si, mucho mejor, gracias Clef.- agradeció la joven.

-¿Quieres ir al comedor a ver a los demás?.-

-Claro, vamos.- Los dos salieron de la habitación abrazados, cuando entraron al comedor todos comprendieron que algo había pasado entre ellos.

-¡Marina!, estas bien.- dijo Caldina abrazándola.

-Si Caldina, ya me siento mejor.- afirmó Marina.

-Mi niña, nos preocupaste mucho, y tu también Guru Clef.- le dijo la ilusionista en tono de reproche.

-Lo siento Caldina, no lo volveré a hacer.- se disculpó el mago.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Clef?.- le preguntó Marina preocupada.

-No fue nada.- dijo Clef restándole importancia.

-Me dio un gran susto, usar ese hechizo es muy peligroso hasta para alguien con su poder, si se hubieran tardado un poco mas no se que hubiera pasado.- explicó Caldina.

-Caldina no exageres, todo salió bien.- dijo Clef.

-Y para colmo de males, se negó a descansar, casi tengo que obligarlo a tomar mi poción regeneradora.- continuó Caldina.

-Clef, ¿por qué lo hiciste?.- inquirió Marina.

-Tenia que ayudarte, no podía dejar de hacerlo, además todo salió como lo esperaba.- dijo el mago.

-No vuelvas a arriesgarte así, escuchaste, no se que haría sin ti.- lo regaño Marina dulcemente.

-De acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer.- dijo el mago dándole un pequeño beso y dando por terminada la discusión.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos viendo la escena.

-Marina!.- se escucho la voz del señor Ryuuzaki que acababa de entrar en la habitación acompañado de su esposa, Latiz y Lucy.

-¿Papá?.- se sorprendió Marina nerviosa.

-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿quién es ese hombre y por que se estaban besando?.- exigió el hombre con el ceño fruncido y una clara expresión de disgusto.

-Papá, el es Clef, el fue quien hizo posible que te recuperaras y es mi novio.- explicó Marina.

-Que guardado se lo tenían eh picarones.- dijo Paris guiñándoles un ojo a la pareja.

-Felicidades!.- dijeron Lucy y Anaís.

-Por fin se decidieron.- dijo la ilusionista sonriendo.

Todos los demás también los felicitaron.

-Le agradezco mucho su gran ayuda señor Clef, pero debo decir que no apruebo ese noviazgo.- dijo el señor Ryuuzaki.

-Pero papá, no puedes oponerte, yo lo amo y el a mi.- cuestionó Marina.

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, aun eres una niña, solo tienes 19 años, y por lo visto el señor Clef tiene unos 28, es muy mayor para ti.- insistió el señor Ryuuzaki.

A todos los presentes les corrió una gota de sudor, Devon se sonrió y estaba a punto de comentar que en realidad Clef tenía 747 años, pero una mirada de Presea lo detuvo.

-¡Ya no soy una niña!, deje de serlo desde los 14 años, desde el momento en que me vi obligada a luchar por un planeta que no era el mío, y tuve que asesinar a la princesa Esmeralda, no puedes impedirme nada y aun si no lo apruebas seguiré queriendo a Clef.- dijo la joven y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, Clef fue tras ella.

El señor Ryuuzaki estaba claramente sorprendido y confundido.

-¿Que fue eso?.- le preguntó a su esposa.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar.- dijo la señora Ryuuzaki indicándole a su esposo que tomara asiento para poder explicarle lo que había pasado las dos veces anteriores que Marina, Lucy y Anaís habían estado en Céfiro.

-Marina espera!.- la llamó Guru Clef.

-¿Por qué tiene que oponerse y hacerme todo tan difícil?, ¿cuándo va a entenderme?.- dijo la muchacha entre lagrimas.

-Tranquilízate Marina, tu padre solo necesita un poco de tiempo.- afirmó Clef para consolarla.

-No Clef, tu no lo conoces, si yo soy terca el es diez veces peor.- sollozó la joven aferrándose al pecho de Clef.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.- dijo el mago secando un poco las lagrimas de Marina. Esta lo miro y volvió a llorar amargamente.

-Escucha, no debes ponerte así, podrías tener otra recaída, todavía no estas completamente recuperada.-

Marina solo asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos a un lugar tranquilo.- dijo el mago guiando a la muchacha.

El tiempo pasa y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, los padres de Marina regresan a Tokio, aunque su papá aun no acepta su relación con Clef.

Una tarde Marina estaba en su habitación acomodando su ropa, de repente comenzó a brillar intensamente, sus ojos perdieron su luz y Marina hablo con una voz extraña, como si se encontrara muy lejos: Esta vez será mi turno de detenerte, pronto llegara el momento de luchar nuevamente contra ti.- Marina dejo de brillar y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Presea que iba a preguntarle algo a la muchacha llamó a la puerta.

-¿Marina, puedo hablar contigo un momento?, ¿Marina?.- Presea al no recibir respuesta alguna abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a la joven tirada en el suelo, así que entro rápidamente en la habitación.

-¡Marina!, ¿qué sucede?. ¡Alguien que venga, necesito ayuda!.- gritó Presea asustada.

Devon que pasaba por ahí entro corriendo en la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Presea?.- preguntó Devon.

-Encontré a Marina desmayada, no se que le pasó.- explicó la armera.

Devon la levanto en brazos y la acostó en la cama.

-Clef, ven pronto a la habitación de Marina, esta desmayada, Presea la encontró pero no sabemos que ocurrió.- llamó telepáticamente a su hermano.

Unos segundos después Clef apareció en la habitación, se acerco a Marina y comenzó a moverla suavemente.

-Marina, amor despierta, Marina...- dijo el mago meciendo suavemente a la muchacha.

La guerrera del agua abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Marina, ¿te sientes bien?.- le preguntó Clef.

-¿Clef?, ¿qué ocurrió?.- se sorprendió la joven.

-Presea vino a verte y te encontró desmayada, no sabemos que sucedió, ¿tu recuerdas algo?.- le explicó el mago.

-No, yo solo estaba acomodando la ropa, pero no recuerdo haberme desmayado.- contó Marina.

-Esto es muy extraño.- dijo Clef.

-¿Te sientes mejor Marina?.- preguntó Presea.

-Si, estoy bien Presea, gracias.- afirmó la joven.

-Presea, ¿por qué no me acompañas un momento?.- dijo Devon a la armera.

-Si, claro.- exclamo la mujer acompañando a Devon.

Los dos dejaron la habitación.

Clef y Marina siguieron conversando.

Mientras tanto Ráfaga y Caldina charlaban en su habitación.

-Ráfaga, ¿tu que prefieres que sea, niño o niña?.- le preguntó la ilusionista a su esposo.

-Mmm, sinceramente mientras sea sanito, no me importa lo que sea.- afirmó el comandante acariciando el abultado vientre de su esposa.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo.- coincidió Caldina pensativa.

-¿Aun estas preocupada?.- preguntó Ráfaga.

-Solo un poco.-

-¿Te preocupan las chicas?.- inquirió el comandante.

-Para ser sincera si mi cielo, todavía tengo esa angustia en el pecho, estoy casi convencida de que algo malo va a ocurrir pronto.- afirmó la mujer angustiada.

Ráfaga la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes cariño, sabes bien que Latiz, Paris y Guru Clef no van a dejar que nada les ocurra, además también están Ascot, Devon, los guardias, y yo.- dijo el comandante.

-Lo sé amor, pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme, sabes que son como mis hermanitas para mi, y no merecen sufrir mas.- explicó Caldina.

-Todo va a salir bien cariño, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte y pensar en nuestro hijo.- dijo Ráfaga.

-Lo intentare, te lo prometo.- dijo Caldina besándolo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola a todos! aquí estoy de nuevo con este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado, ya nos estamos acercando al final de la historia!.**

**Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y en especial a quienes me dedican un ratito de su tiempo al escribirme un review!**

**Amandacefiro: espero que este capítulo no te haya desilusionado, me encantó tu review!**

**Mia Ryuzaki: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior!**

**Tsunami Azul: muchas gracias por tu review!.**

**De verdad me encanta leer sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo! GRACIAS!**

**Ya saben cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos!**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**YuZuRiKa**

**P.D.: Los invito a pasarse por mi nueva historia, es un crossover de Guerreras Mágicas y Sailor Moon, se llama Cefiro's moonlight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

**Capítulo 11:**

Anaís y Paris se encuentran caminando tranquilamente tomados de la mano por uno de los tantos senderos dentro del bosque del silencio.

-Paris, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- preguntó Anaís rompiendo el silencio.

-Las que quieras princesa.-

-Quisiera ir a visitar a mis padres y me preguntaba si tu querrías acompañarme.-

-Por supuesto, a decir verdad, estaba por proponerte lo mismo, después de todo aun no he visitado mundo místico, y tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer tu planeta, tu casa y a tu familia. Además hay algo que quiero preguntarles.-

-¿Preguntarles?, ¿de que se trata?.-

-Quiero preguntarles a tus padres si me conceden tu mano en matrimonio, claro si tu aceptas primero.- dijo el príncipe arrodillándose y sacando una hermosa sortija de entre sus ropas.

-Por supuesto que acepto!.- exclamó la muchacha arrojándose a los brazos de su amado príncipe.

Paris colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la joven.

-Es precioso.- dijo Anaís contemplando la sortija.

-No tanto como tú.- dijo Paris estrechando a la muchacha en sus brazos y posando sus labios sobre los de ella en un tierno beso.

-Te amo, mi dulce Anaís.-

-Y yo a ti Paris.-

Los dos jóvenes enamorados se fundieron en un profundo beso.

-Mi hermana se va a poner muy celosa cuando le muestre mi anillo de compromiso.- rió Anaís.

-Sobre todo porque estas comprometida con el hombre mas guapo de todo Céfiro.- siguió la broma Paris.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que es solo para mi.- sonrió la muchacha volviendo a buscar los labios de su amado.

Un rato mas tarde la guerrera y el príncipe se encaminaban hacia el castillo:

-¿Sabes Paris?, soy tan feliz a tu lado, que creo que nada podría arruinar este momento.- dijo Anaís.

-Yo también siento lo mismo.- expresó el príncipe abrazando a la muchacha.

De repente Anaís se detuvo.

-Anaís, ¿qué te ocurre?.- preguntó Paris sorprendido por la reacción de la joven.

Anaís no le contesto, se alejo un par de pasos de Paris y comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-¿Anaís?.-

El brillo alrededor de Anaís aumento haciendo que Paris cerrara los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos la muchacha ya no estaba.

-¡Anaís!, ¿qué demonios esta sucediendo?.- y diciendo esto salió corriendo hacia el palacio.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la guerrera del fuego:

-Latiz, ¿recuerdas que mañana iremos a ver a mis hermanos, verdad?.-

-Claro Lucy, no se me ha olvidado.-

-Estoy muy emocionada por verlos, tengo tantas cosas que contarles.-

-Lo se amor, pero tranquilízate un poco, pronto los veras.-

-Es que tengo muchas ganas de verlos, ya que la ultima vez que fuimos no tuvimos mucho tiempo por lo del accidente del papá de Marina.- explicó la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, esta vez tendremos tiempo para todo, además todavía quiero ir a ese parque de diversiones.-

-Es cierto!, lo había olvidado, será mejor que lleve mi conjunto favorito.- exclamó rebuscando entre sus cosas.

Latiz solo la observaba sonriente.

-Latiz, ¿tu que vas a llevar?.- preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, luego preparare mis cosas.- afirmó Latiz.

Lucy no le respondió.

Latiz la observo extrañado, Lucy había dejado de hacer su maleta.

-Lucy, ¿te sientes bien?.- preguntó Latiz.

Por toda respuesta Lucy comenzó a brillar con un color rojo intenso y unos segundos después desapareció.

-¡Lucy!.- Latiz salió de la habitación y fue en busca de Guru Clef.

Mientras tanto este hablaba con Marina en la biblioteca.

-Marina, deberías ir a hablar con tus padres, ya hace dos semanas que están en Céfiro y aun no has hablado con tu padre.- dijo Clef.

-No pienso hablar con el hasta que no acepte que ya no soy una niña.- expresó Marina con terquedad.

-Marina, debes entenderlo, eres su única hija, es normal que se comporte así.- insistió el mago.

-Claro que no es normal, tiene que comprenderme, yo te amo Clef.-

-Lo se y yo también te amo Marina, pero se trata de tu padre, no puedes vivir el resto de tu vida peleada con el.- dijo Clef.

-Mmm, esta bien, hablare con el -aceptó la muchacha- No se como logras convencerme.-

-Ni creas que fue tan fácil hacerlo, vengo intentándolo hace casi un mes.- sonrió el mago.

-Eres muy persistente.- reconoció la muchacha.

-Debo serlo cuando se trata de la felicidad de la persona que mas amo.- dijo Clef besándola.

-Clef, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?.- propuso Marina.

-Claro, ¿adonde quieres ir?.-

-...-

-Marina?.-

Un brillo azul cubrió a Marina por completo cegando a Clef, segundos después Marina desapareció.

Guru Clef se dirigió al salón del trono para ver que estaba ocurriendo, ya allí llegaron Paris y Latiz muy alterados.

-Guru Clef, ¿qué esta sucediendo?, Anaís desapareció.- informó Paris alterado.

-También Lucy.- dijo Latiz con preocupación.

-Y Marina.- expresó el mago.

-Es imposible, ¿tienes idea de lo que puede estar sucediendo?.- preguntó Latiz.

-No lo se, pero pronto lo sabremos, ¡Muéstrame a las Guerreras Mágicas!.- le ordeno el mago al gran espejo que había en la mesa del salón.

La imagen apareció rápidamente, tres jóvenes flotaban en el aire en la entrada del castillo de Céfiro.

-Ahí están, ¿qué esta pasando?.- preguntó Paris confundido.

-No puede ser.- murmuró Clef preocupado.

-¿Es ella nuevamente?.- inquirió Latiz.

-Si Latiz, Debhoner ha vuelto.- afirmó el mago.

-Es imposible, ellas la habían destruido.- dijo Paris.

-Entonces... fue ella. Ella fue la que utilizo a Devon para atacarnos. Debi imaginarlo.- se recriminó Guru Clef.

-Pero, ¿que están haciendo ellas ahí?.- preguntó Latiz.

-Están protegiendo el castillo.- le respondió Guru Clef.

-¿Y eso por que?, si el castillo esta protegido por una barrera de magia.- dijo Paris sin comprender la situación.

-Me temo que no es solo el castillo lo que tratan de proteger.- explicó Clef.

-Céfiro esta en peligro nuevamente.- afirmó Latiz.

-Así es, Debhoner ha vuelto y es mas poderosa que antes.- sentenció Clef.

Caldina, Ráfaga, Ascot, Presea, Devon, Lira y Nicona entraron al salón del trono.

-¿Guru Clef, que esta ocurriendo?, ¿por qué las chicas están fuera del castillo?.- preguntó Caldina preocupada.

-Es Debhoner.- dijo el mago.

-¿Cómo sabes que están fuera?.- preguntó Paris.

-Últimamente Caldina ha tenido algunos presentimientos y hace unos instantes sintió lo que ocurría.- explicó Ráfaga.

-Es probable que sus dotes intuitivas se hayan aumentado gracias al embarazo.- supuso Clef.

-¿Y ahora que va a ocurrir con las guerreras?.- preguntó Ascot.

-Tenemos que ayudarlas.- afirmó Guru Clef de inmediato.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a ayudarlas.

-Yo también iré.- dijo Ascot, pero el mago lo detuvo.

-Escucha Ascot, necesito que te quedes aquí, tu debes mantener el castillo y protegerlo.- pidió Clef.

-Pero...- protesto el muchacho.

-Por favor Ascot, es importante que lo hagas, tienes que mantener a todos a salvo.- dijo Guru Clef con seriedad.

-De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo Guru Clef.- aceptó Ascto solemnemente.

Todos los demás excepto Caldina, Nicona, Ascot y Lira salieron del castillo.

Una vez fuera se acercaron a donde estaban las jóvenes.

-Anaís!.- llamó el príncipe.

-Lucy.- dijo Latiz.

-Marina.- la nombró Clef.

Pero ninguna de las tres se movió de su lugar.

De repente una fuerte presencia maligna apareció, hizo blanco en el grupo que acababa de salir del castillo y se disperso.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Ráfaga.

-Debhoner.- afirmó el mago.

-Jajajaja.- pudo escucharse la risa maligna provenir de Presea.

-¿Presea, que te ocurre?.-preguntó Devon sorprendido.

-Esta vez no podrán detenerme, ni siquiera las guerreras mágicas podrán hacerlo.- rió Presea nuevamente.

-Debhoner, ¿qué haces en el cuerpo de Presea?.- inquirió Guru Clef apuntando hacia la armera con su báculo.

-Ella me ha ayudado a regresar, sin quererlo claro, pero me ha sido muy útil.- exclamó Debhoner manteniendo una sonrisa maligna.

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola a todos! perdón por la demora, pero estaba re bloqueada, no podía escribir este capítulo y al final no me gustó para nada el resultado final. Es el capítulo más corto de la historia, así que en compensación voy a subir el capítulo 12 mañana, a decir verdad el 12 ya lo tenía escrito pero me trabé en este capítulo y no se me ocurría nada para escribir.**

**Espero no demorar tanto con los capítulos que quedan, que no son tantos, ya nos estamos acercando al final de la historia.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia y sobre todo a quienes se toman un tiempo para escribirme un comentario.**

**Tsunami Azul: me encanta que te guste mi historia, espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos.**

**Mia Ryuzaki: gracias por tu comentario, y te cuento un pequeño secreto: la parte en que Marina se desmaya estando en su habitación había decidido sacarla de la historia por consejo de mi hermano, ya que el opinaba que Marina se desmayaba demasiado en ese capítulo, pero como ya había subido un borrador a fanfiction y el original modificado estaba en mi computadora, no me di cuenta y mande el borrador sin la modificación, asi que bueno, quedo asi jejeje. Igual no modificaba nada, solo habia eliminado la escena.**

**Amandacefiro: gracias por tu comentario, en respuesta a tu duda sobre Devon el en realidad no era malo, solo que estaba celoso de Clef, hay una explicación un poco mejor en el próximo capítulo!**

**Como ya saben: comentarios dudas y sugerencias son super bienvenidos.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo mañana!**

**bye**

***YuZuRiKa***


	12. Chapter 12

**Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

-¿Por qué ella?.- preguntó Devon.

-Por que su amiguita sufre en silencio, nadie se da cuenta de ello, nadie se preocupa por ella, ni a nadie le importa lo que le pase.- dijo Debhoner.

Dentro del castillo:

-No!, Presea!. ¿Por qué a ella Debhoner?.- gimió Caldina sumamente preocupada por su amiga.

-Caldina cálmate, todo saldrá bien.-la tranquilizó Lira.

Las guerreras Mágicas volvieron en sí.

-¡Debhoner!, sal del cuerpo de Presea ahora!.- ordenó Lucy.

-Ni lo sueñes guerrera mágica, esta vez ni tu, ni tus amigas podrán detenerme.- rió Debhoner.

-Vayan todos al castillo, nosotras nos encargaremos.- dijo Marina dirigiéndose a los demás.

-Sabes que no te dejare.- dijo Guru Clef.

-Tampoco nosotros nos iremos.- afirmó Paris.

-Que romántico, es una lastima tener que interrumpir una escena tan conmovedora como esta pero... MUERAN!.- dijo la maligna con furia atacando al grupo.

Anaís detuvo el ataque con su viento de defensa.

-¡Entren al castillo ahora!.- gritó Marina.

-No insistas Marina, no las dejaremos pelear solas contra Debhoner, no de nuevo.- replicó Guru Clef.

-¡Anaís!.- dijo Lucy haciéndole una seña a la guerrera del viento que comprendió a la perfección.

-Si Lucy, ¡Viento de defensa!.- gritó Anaís.

El viento de defensa de Anaís envolvió a todos y los llevo suavemente al castillo. Lucy creo un escudo de fuego alrededor del castillo para que ninguno pudiera salir.

-Aunque intenten proteger a sus amigos será en vano, todos morirán y nadie podrá evitarlo esta vez.- dijo Debhoner.

Dentro del castillo Latiz, Paris y Guru Clef intentaban desesperadamente traspasar el poderoso escudo de Lucy.

-Debe haber una manera de salir de aquí, no podemos dejarlas solas.- exclamó Paris.

-¿Tienes alguna idea Guru Clef?.- preguntó Latiz.

-Estoy pensando, nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría que deshacer un escudo hecho por una guerrera mágica, mucho menos de una escogida para ser el pilar, su magia es muy poderosa para mi.- reflexionó Guru Clef.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?.- preguntó Devon acercándose a ellos.

-Tal vez, podríamos combinar nuestros poderes como antes, ¿recuerdas?, eso podría funcionar.- propuso Guru Clef.

-Intentémoslo.- aceptó Devon.

Mientras tanto las guerreras mágicas intentaban hacer que Debhoner abandone el cuerpo de Presea.

-Vamos Debhoner, no seas cobarde, sal del cuerpo de Presea y lucha con nosotras.- la incitó Marina.

-Jamás, ¿acaso crees que soy tan tonta?, este cuerpo me permite atacarlas y sé que ustedes no se atreverían a lastimar a su amiga Presea.- explicó Debhoner.

-¿Chicas que vamos a hacer?, mientras este en el cuerpo de Presea no podremos hacerle daño.- preguntó Anaís a sus amigas.

-Tendremos que pensar en la forma de sacarla de su cuerpo.- dijo Lucy.

-Y lo antes posible!.- dijo Marina esquivando un nuevo ataque de Debhoner.

Dentro del castillo Devon y Guru Clef estaban concentrándose para destruir el escudo que los mantenía encerrados.

Una fuerte explosión fuera del castillo los distrajo, Debhoner había hecho volar a las chicas por los aires.

-¡Marina!.- se preocupó Clef.

-¡Lucy!.- gritó Latiz.

-¡Anaís!.- se escuchó a Paris.

-Escucha Clef, si nos apresuramos podremos ir a ayudarlas.- dijo Devon.

-Tienes razón Devon.- dijo Clef concentrándose.

De repente Guru Clef y Devon comenzaron a brillar, al tiempo que decían al unísono un antiguo hechizo. Sus poderes se concentraron en un gran haz de luz que se dirigió al escudo y lo hizo desaparecer por completo.

En el salón del trono, los padres de Marina acaban de llegar.

-Caldina, ¿qué esta ocurriendo, que fueron esas explosiones?.- preguntó la señora Ryuuzaki.

-¿Marina les contó sobre Debhoner?.- preguntó Caldina.

-Sí mal no recuerdo, ella fue la que ataco el castillo la segunda vez que las niñas vinieron a Céfiro.- dijo la mujer.

-Bueno, pues resulta que Debhoner ha vuelto, está utilizando el cuerpo de Presea para atacar, ya que sabe que ninguna de las Guerreras se atreverían a hacerle daño.- informó Caldina.

-¿Mi hija esta peleando contra Debhoner nuevamente?.-

-Así es señora, las guerreras están tratando de defender Céfiro.- afirmó Ascot.

-Pero, y Guru Clef y los demás, ¿por qué no están haciendo algo para ayudar a las chicas?.- inquirió la señora Ryuuzaki.

-Lo están haciendo, pero las guerreras los encerraron en el castillo para que no pudieran intervenir.- explicó Lira.

-Esas niñas están locas, ¿hay forma de ver que es lo que esta sucediendo?.- preguntó el padre de Marina participando en la conversación.

-Claro, ¡Muéstranos lo que esta ocurriendo!.- le dijo Ascot al espejo que había en la mesa del salón.

La imagen se veía un poco borrosa al principio a causa del polvo, pero en cuanto se disipo un poco pudieron ver bien lo que sucedía. Lucy, Marina y Anaís estaban en el suelo, apenas podían ponerse en pie. Justo cuando Debhoner iba a atacarlas nuevamente aparecieron Guru Clef y los demás para ayudarlas, aunque no pudieran hacer demasiado.

-Marina!, ¿te encuentras bien?.- preguntó el mago acercándose a la muchacha.

-¿Clef, que haces aquí?, no debiste salir del castillo...- recriminó Marina al mago.

-No podía dejar que te enfrentaras sola a Debhoner, no esta vez.-

Mientras tanto Latiz trataba de despertar a Lucy y Paris ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Anaís, Devon por su parte trataba de hacer reaccionar a Presea.

-Presea, se que estas ahí, debes expulsar a Debhoner fuera de tu cuerpo, de esa forma las guerreras mágicas podrán detenerla.- pidió Devon.

-Es inútil que trates de hablar con Presea, ella no puede escucharte.- dijo Debhoner atacando a Devon, este no se movió de su sitio y resistió el ataque.

Debhoner se preparo para atacarlo nuevamente, pero Devon no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Qué esperas?, ¡Defiéndete!, no podrás soportar otro de mis ataques.- dijo Debhoner.

-Presea se que estás escuchándome, haz un esfuerzo, yo se que puedes liberarte de Debhoner, solo inténtalo.- volvió a insistir Devon.

Debhoner hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Devon y lo golpeo nuevamente con uno de sus hechizos, Devon cayó al suelo muy adolorido, aunque seguía empeñado en comunicarse con Presea a pesar de lo infructuoso de sus esfuerzos.

-No quiero lastimarte Presea, libérate de Debhoner, recupera tu cuerpo.- instó Devon a la armera.

-Eres un tonto Devon, jamás pensé que podías ser tan insistente.- dijo Debhoner preparando un nuevo ataque. Algo la detuvo de repente, el cuerpo de Presea cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Sal de mi cuerpo Debhoner!.- se dejó escuchar la voz de Presea.

-¡NUNCA!.- gritó Debhoner.

Anaís aprovecho la confusión para usar su viento de defensa y envolver el cuerpo de Presea, cuando hizo esto utilizo su viento curativo para ayudar a Presea a expulsar a Debhoner fuera de su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente lo lograron Presea cayo desmayada a causa del gran esfuerzo realizado, Devon se acerco a ella y la levanto en brazos para alejarla de allí.

Dentro del castillo todos observaban atentamente lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera, de repente Caldina comenzó a sentirse mal.

-Auch.- gimió Caldina.

-¿Qué ocurre Caldina?.- preguntó Ascot.

-Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre.- expresó la ilusionista.

-¿De cuantos meses estas?.- le preguntó la madre de Marina.

-Cumplí ocho meses hace algunos días.- contestó Caldina.

-¿Es tu primer hijo?.- inquirió la mujer.

Caldina asintió reprimiendo un gemido de dolor.

Fuera del castillo Debhoner había conseguido recuperar su cuerpo gracias a la energía que le había robado a Presea y ahora podía utilizar todos sus poderes sin restricción alguna.

-Devon, lleva a Presea al castillo, Caldina se encargará de ella.- dijo Ráfaga.

-Claro, enseguida vuelvo.- asintió el muchacho, alzando a Presea en brazos y dirigiéndose al castillo.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Latiz peleaban hombro con hombro y le estaban dando una buena batalla a Debhoner quien lucia divertida.

-Anaís, ¿te sientes mejor?.- preguntó Paris.

-Si Paris, gracias, será mejor que vayamos a ayudar a Lucy y Latiz, ¿no crees?.- respondió la rubia.

-Claro, vamos.-

-Clef, vamos con los demás.- dijo Marina al mago.

-Si Marina.-

Y así los cuatro se acercaron adonde estaban peleando Lucy y Latiz con Debhoner.

-¡Dragón de agua!.-

-¡Huracán verde!.-

-¡Amigas!, ¡Rayos rojos!.- gritó Lucy.

-Grrr... ya me estoy cansando de todos ustedes, ¡Mueran de una vez!.- dijo Debhoner furiosa, atacando primero a Marina con un devastador conjuro.

Pero alguien se interpuso entre Marina y el enorme rayo negro.

-NOOOO!, CLEF!.- se escucho el desgarrador grito de la guerrera del agua.

-Guru Clef!, eres una maldita Debhoner.- dijo Paris intentando atacarla con su espada.

-No molestes principito.- dijo Debhoner haciendo estrellar al príncipe fuertemente contra una de las paredes del palacio.

-Paris!.- se preocupó Anaís.

-¡Resplandor!.- gritó Latiz furioso.

Debhoner estaba prevenida y haciendo aparecer una espada de la nada atravesó a Latiz con ella dejándolo moribundo en el suelo.

-¡LATIZ!.- gritó Lucy.

Marina sostenía a Guru Clef en su regazo, quien estaba muy mal herido.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Clef?.- preguntó Marina a Clef con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No podía dejar que nada te ocurriera Marina.-

-No debiste, mira como estas.-

-No importa, mientras tu estés bien, te amo.- dijo Clef cerrando sus ojos.

-No te atrevas a despedirte, ni lo intentes, no puedes dejarme sola, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado Clef, por favor no lo hagas.- imploró la guerrera del agua.

-Lo siento mucho amor, perdona…me…-

-NOOO!, Clef no me dejes!.- dijo sollozando contra su pecho.

Ráfaga trata de mantener a Debhoner alejada de los demás pero no puede hacer demasiado ya casi no puede mantenerse en pie.

Por suerte Devon llego justo a tiempo para ayudarlo.

Anaís intenta curar a Paris, lamentablemente sus heridas son muy profundas, ha perdido mucha sangre y ella ya no tiene la fuerza suficiente.

-Déjalo así Anaís.- dijo Paris sosteniendo la mano de la muchacha.

-Paris no digas eso, vas a ponerte bien como siempre.- afirmó la joven.

-Perdóname Anaís, pero esta vez tendrás que seguir tu sola.-

-Pero yo no puedo sin ti, jamás podré lograrlo.-

-Prométeme que si lo harás, no importa si ya no estoy contigo, debes seguir adelante.- pidió Paris.

-Yo no quiero separarme de ti.- negó la muchacha.

-Así debe ser, mi dulce Anaís. Siempre estaré cuidándote…..- dijo acariciando su rostro hasta que finalmente perdió todas sus fuerzas.

-Paris!.- grito abrazando el cuerpo de Paris.

Lucy se encontraba al lado de Latiz, quien esta desangrándose a causa de la profunda herida que le provoco Debhoner.

-Resiste Latiz, solo un poco más…- pidió Lucy.

-Lo siento mi pequeña Lucy, no podré resistir mucho mas.-

-No puedes darte por vencido, eres el espadachín más poderoso de todo Céfiro, debes resistir.-

-Lamento decepcionarte Lucy, de veras lo siento…-

-Latiz!, despierta, no te vayas, quédate a mi lado!.-

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Primero que nada quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones: Devon, que por fin apareció decentemente en este capítulo ya que lo tenía bastante abandonado, es como ya saben el hermano gemelo de Clef, los dos son exactamente iguales, con la diferencia que Devon tiene el pelo ligeramente mas oscuro que el de Clef, y sus ojos son grises. Devon originalmente no era malo, pero las constantes y odiosas comparaciones que hacía su maestro entre ellos, lo orillaron poco a poco a guardar rencor en su corazón, esto hizo que con el correr de los años su espíritu oscureciera.**

**Cierta vez en una de sus lecciones, Devon había conseguido dominar un hechizo muy peligroso, su maestro le exigió que se detuviera ya que alguien podía resultar herido, pero Devon deseoso de demostrar que era mejor que Clef, no hizo caso y terminó haciendo volar parte del edificio donde estaban practicando. Esto ocasionó que su maestro considerara al muchacho una amenaza potencial y por esa razón decidió que lo mejor era ya no continuar con su entrenamiento para ser gurú. Devon obviamente enfureció ante este hecho y su maestro se vio forzado a encerrarlo en otra dimensión para que no causara estragos. Cuando estaba encerrándolo Devon consiguió atacar a su maestro y dejarlo inconciente, y fue Clef quien tuvo que completar el hechizo para encerrar a su hermano, aunque mientras tanto Devon hizo un hechizo que condenó a Clef a vivir en el cuerpo de un niño de diez años. Después que fue encerrado en otra dimensión Devon pasó algunos años culpando a su hermano de sus desgracias, pero con el correr del tiempo reflexionó y se dio cuenta que todo había sido consecuencia de sus propias acciones, por lo que desechó las ideas de venganza. Luego Debhoner lo encontró y consiguió dominarlo para que fuera a buscar venganza contra el mago supremo.**

**Espero que esto haya aclarado las dudas acerca de si Devon es bueno o malo, por otra parte espero que el capítulo les haya gustado!**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y a quienes me dejan sus reviews.**

**Bueno creo que esta vez me excedí un poco con las notas de autora asi que mejor me despido, espero sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias que como siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Bye**

***YuZuRiKa***


	13. Chapter 13

**Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

**Capítulo 13**

Marina llora abrazada al cuerpo del gran mago de Céfiro, al igual que Lucy y Anaís se encuentran en la misma situación con respecto a Latiz y Paris respectivamente.

Devon y Ráfaga aun intentan mantener a Debhoner alejada del castillo.

Las risas burlonas de Debhoner traen a Marina a la realidad.

-Jajajaja, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienen?, ni siquiera el gran mago, el espadachín mágico y ni hablar del príncipe pudieron contra mi, ¿y ustedes dos creen que podrán detenerme, un simple aprendiz de hechicero y un soldado?, esto será mas fácil de lo que imaginaba jajajajaja.- rió burlona lanzando otro ataque de rayos oscuros hacia Devon y Ráfaga que apenas y podían mantenerse en pie.

Devon cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, parece que se reuniría con su hermano antes de lo pensado, ya no soportaría otro ataque como ese. Ráfaga se encontraba en la misma situación.

Pero el golpe nunca llego, una barrera invisible se interpuso entre los rayos y los dos hombres, al tiempo que agua y fuego golpeaban a la maligna.

Anaís había conseguido detener el ataque con su viento de defensa y tanto Lucy como Marina habían lanzado sus ataques más poderosos a Debhoner.

-¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho Debhoner, nunca te lo perdonaremos!.- gritó Lucy fuera de si.

-Jajajaja, sus amenazas no me asustan "guerreras mágicas".- rió Debhoner lanzando otro ataque.

Lucy y Marina consiguieron esquivarlo, Anaís se protegió con su viento de defensa.

Las tres chicas se veían realmente furiosas.

-Tenemos que detenerla de una vez, unamos nuestros genios.- propuso Anaís, Lucy y Marina asintieron y llamaron a sus genios. Windom, Ceres y Rayearth aparecieron de inmediato y realizaron la fusión, apareciendo ante Debhoner el genio final.

Las tres muchachas gritaron al mismo tiempo:

¡Arco iris de las guerreras mágicas!.-

Un inmenso poder se desplegó haciendo blanco en Debhoner, esta no se inmuto, el poder le dio de lleno levantando una inmensa cantidad de polvo en el proceso. No se podía ver absolutamente nada.

-¿Lo logramos?.- preguntó Lucy a sus compañeras.

-No lo se Lucy, no puedo ver nada.- dijo Anaís.

-Es lo mas seguro, no podría haber soportado ese ataque.- afirmó Marina.

El polvo comenzó a disiparse, pero antes que pudieran comprobar si su ataque había funcionado o no, se escuchó la sardónica risa de Debhoner.

-Jajajajaja, no crean que ese ataque funcionará en mi nuevamente.- rió la maligna al tiempo que lanzaba rayos oscuros hacia las guerreras que no pudieron evitarlos, el genio final se separó y los tres genios desaparecieron de nuevo a su dimensión, habían usado todo su poder para proteger a sus guerreras.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?, no podemos llamar a los genios nuevamente.- preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-Necesitamos encontrar la forma de detenerla de una vez por todas, no podemos permitir que destruya Céfiro, de otro modo el sacrificio de Paris, Latiz y Guru Clef, habrá sido en vano.- dijo Anaís acongojada.

-No tenemos demasiado tiempo, necesitamos encontrar la forma de eliminarla ahora, pero ¿como?, es mucho mas poderosa que antes.- expresó Marina rabiosa. Si tan solo Clef estuviera vivo podría indicarles que hacer.

De repente y sin que nadie se lo esperara Nicona hizo acto de presencia en el campo de batalla.

-Nicona!, ¿que haces aquí? es peligroso.- dijo Anaís.

-Puuuu, pu puupuuu.- dijo Nicona.

-¿Que está diciendo?.- preguntó Marina.

-Dice que sabe como detener a Debhoner.- tradujo Lucy.

-Vaya que tienen que estar desesperadas para aceptar ayuda de la bola de pelos.- rió Debhoner atacando nuevamente.

-Lucy, pregúntale a Nicona que es lo que hay que hacer, Anaís, distraigamos la atención de Debhoner.- dijo Marina al tiempo que salía corriendo a atacar a la maligna seguida por Anaís.

-¿Que podemos hacer Nicona, dinos por favor.- pidió Lucy.

Una voz conocida habló a la mente de las tres guerreras.

-Queridas guerreras mágicas, hay una forma de vencer a Debhoner de una vez y para siempre, existe una flecha sagrada de luz, que es capaz de purificar hasta el mas oscuro espíritu, pero deben ir a buscarla en las profundidades de las montañas de estío, una vez en la cueva del guardián deberán superar las tres pruebas para conseguir la flecha, solo así podrán vencer a Debhoner definitivamente.- explicó la dulce voz de la princesa Esmeralda.

-Yo iré.- se ofreció Anaís -Se donde quedan las montañas de estío, Paris me mostró el lugar una vez.-

-Entonces Marina y yo detendremos a Debhoner hasta tu regreso.- afirmó Lucy.

-Deben apresurarse mis valientes guerreras, una vez que el sol haya caído el poder de la flecha será inútil, al menos hasta que vuelva a amanecer.-

-Entendido.- dijo Anaís corriendo en dirección contraria a Debhoner y enfilando hacia el bosque. Nicona se le adelantó e hizo aparecer una nave con alas. Anaís se sorprendió, era la misma nave que habían usado la primera vez que las tres visitaron Céfiro. Sin dudar ni un segundo la muchacha se subió a la nave, ya sabia que esta la llevaría a su destino y no tenia tiempo que perder, solo quedaba poco más de una hora para el atardecer.

Anaís se marchó rápidamente hacia su desconocido destino, mientras Lucy y Marina sacaban sus espadas para continuar su duelo con Debhoner.

Ya en la entrada de la cueva del guardián Anaís se bajó del transporte que Nicona le había proporcionado y se adentró en la cueva sin saber con que iba a encontrarse allí.

Las paredes de la cueva estaban recubiertas de un extraño mineral, muy similar al escudo, de colores cambiantes y textura suave.

Unas antorchas amuradas a las paredes servían de iluminación al silencioso sendero.

Anaís no podía decidirse si lo que más le preocupaba era el silencio reinante o el no saber a ciencia cierta a donde se estaba dirigiendo.

Después de caminar durante un par de minutos la muchacha consiguió divisar una enorme puerta de oro, con incrustaciones en piedras preciosas. Anaís dudó, ¿que debía hacer?, ¿tenía que llamar a la puerta y esperar a que algo o alguien saliera a atender?, o ¿acaso debía simplemente girar el pomo de la misma para comprobar si estaba con llave o no?. Anaís negó con la cabeza, entrar sin llamar sería una completa falta de educación, aunque tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas. Antes que la guerrera del viento pudiera siquiera posar una mano sobre la puerta, esta se abrió permitiéndole el paso.

Anaís se adentró con paso firme a la habitación.

Se trataba de un lugar enorme, con fuentes, árboles y muchísimas flores, se veía realmente precioso, si no fuera por la urgencia la muchacha se hubiera quedado a admirar todo cuanto había en aquella habitación.

De repente una presencia inmovilizó a la joven. Un ser parecido a un genio se materializó justo frente a ella. Era alto, con grandes alas, de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y semblante pacifico pero serio. Vestía una armadura de color plateado. De inmediato el extraño ser se interpuso en el camino de la guerrera y le cerró el paso.

Anaís decidió hacer lo que le pareció más correcto en esa situación.

-Mi nombre es Anaís Hououji, soy la guerrera mágica del viento, la protegida de Windom, es un gusto conocerlo.- exclamó la muchacha haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Solo al Pilar de Céfiro o al mago supremo se les permite la entrada a esta habitación, hija de Windom.-

-Lo siento, pero me temo que ninguno de los dos puede venir aquí, de verdad necesito llevar la flecha de luz, Céfiro corre grave peligro, Debhoner ha vuelto y la princesa Esmeralda nos ha dicho que la flecha sagrada es lo único que podrá ayudarnos a detenerla para siempre.- explicó la guerrera.

-¿La princesa te ha enviado?.- preguntó el ser.

-Así es, ella nos dijo como llegar hasta aquí.-

-Entonces tienes su aprobación, pero antes deberás superar las tres pruebas para comprobar que eres digna de utilizar el poder de la flecha sagrada.-

-Estoy lista.- afirmó Anaís.

-Ya lo veremos hija de Windom.- dijo el ser al tiempo que realizaba movimientos con sus manos y pronunciaba un conjuro. Todo alrededor de Anaís comenzó a desvanecerse, la joven se vio envuelta por un remolino de colores y de formas, cuando todo se detuvo estaba en un salón completamente diferente y desconocido.

La voz del ser apareció de la nada, parecía surgir de todos lados y de ningún lugar al mismo tiempo.

-Primero deberás demostrar tu sabiduría y astucia, tendrás que resolver dos acertijos, pero si fallas no podrás continuar adelante, así que piénsalo bien hija de Windom.

-¿Que animal camina en cuatro patas por la mañana, en dos por la tarde y en tres por la noche?.-

Anaís lo meditó unos instantes antes de responder.

-El hombre, camina en cuatro patas cuando es un niño al gatear, cuando es adulto camina en dos y al llegar a la vejez camina apoyado con un bastón, es decir en tres patas.- explicó la muchacha.

-Has respondido correctamente, veamos si puedes hacer lo mismo con el siguiente acertijo.-

-¿Que tiene pie pero no camina, falda pero no es mujer, pico pero no es ave, crece pero no es árbol?.-

Anaís dudó, no estaba segura de tener la respuesta correcta a la pregunta.

-El tiempo corre guerrera mágica...- la apresuró la voz del ser.

-Es... la montaña.- respondió finalmente la muchacha.

-Has probado ser sabia y astuta hija de Windom, puedes pasar a la siguiente prueba.-

-Ahora deberás demostrar tu determinación y coraje, tendrás que enfrentarte a los guardianes de la flecha, pero si das un solo paso hacia atrás no podrás seguir con la siguiente prueba.-

Tres enormes guerreros hechos de lo que parecía ser roca sólida aparecieron frente a la muchacha, su apariencia era imponente y temible. Anaís se concentró, no podía fallar estando tan cerca.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Volví! después de tanto tiempo!, de verdad lamento haber tardado tanto, pero sinceramente la inspiración me abandono y no tenía idea de como continuar este capítulo. Si bien tengo las líneas generales de la historia, no tengo todos los capítulos planeados, y algunos van surgiendo solos. La verdad la idea original era una pelea muy simple y nada elaborada contra Debhoner, solo hacían el arco iris de las guerreras y ya san se acabo, pero no me gustaba mucho esa idea, así que hace un par de días hablando y divagando con mis hermanos surgió esta idea, y comencé a escribirla, aunque me tomó algo más de tiempo del que tenía pensado y recién hoy pude terminar este capítulo. Espero que les agrade y trataré de no demorarme tanto con el próximo capítulo, aunque no prometo nada pues estoy en época de exámenes y ya todos saben como es eso jejeje.

Muchísimas gracias a _Mar_, _Tsunami Azul_, _Mia Ryuzaki_ y _Guest_ por sus reviews, me encanta que les guste mi historia y no se preocupen, prometo que la voy a terminar!.

Bueno mis queridos lectores los dejo, como siempre espero sus comentarios con impaciencia, también se aceptan críticas, sugerencias e ideas, saludos para todos!

*YuZuRiKa*


	14. Chapter 14

**Las guerreras mágicas regresan a Céfiro... otra vez.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, excepto Devon que es mío, yo solamente los uso para esta historia.

**Capítulo 14:**

Lucy esquivaba por décima vez un potente hechizo de parte de Debhoner, la muchacha lucía cansada y bastante herida, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la determinación. Tenía un par de cortes en sus piernas y en los brazos, un fuerte golpe en la frente y sangraba un poco por la comisura de su labio.

Marina por su parte intentaba herir a Debhoner aunque sea un poco para poder debilitarla. Pero todos sus intentos eran completamente inútiles, no podía siquiera acercarse lo suficiente como para alcanzarla con alguno de sus ataques.

_-Espero que Anaís se apresure, no se cuanto mas pueda resistir este ritmo de pelea.-_ pensó Marina sintiéndose agotada y al limite de sus fuerzas. De repente un grito de Lucy llamó su atención. La guerrera del fuego había recibido un fuerte golpe y yacía en el suelo muy adolorida.

-Lucy!.- gritó Marina interponiéndose entre su amiga y un nuevo ataque de parte de Debhoner,

-Ríndanse Guerreras mágicas, no son rivales para mi.- se burlo Debhoner, -tal vez si se rinden ahora las deje vivir.- ofertó.

-Eso nunca, no vamos a rendirnos jamás!.- dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Claro que no se rendiría, por Latiz que lucharía hasta el último segundo de su vida, como que su nombre era Lucy Shidou!.

Marina asintió alistando su espada nuevamente, no permitiría que Debhoner ganase esta batalla, la detendría a como diera lugar, a pesar del cansancio, a pesar de las heridas, a pesar del dolor de haber perdido a Clef, no permitiría que su sacrificio fuera en vano, protegería Céfiro con su vida, de la misma forma que Clef lo había hecho. Por su memoria que jamás se rendiría.

Marina inició el ataque con una estocada directo al corazón de Debhoner, pero no pudo avanzar demasiado, esta se defendió con velocidad y con un poderoso contraataque lanzó a la guerrera del agua contra uno de los muros del castillo. La muchacha pudo sentir como los huesos de su brazo izquierdo crujieron a causa del golpe, estaba fracturada, podía sentirlo. Pero eso no le impidió volver a levantarse. Se limpio el sudor y algo de sangre que corría por su ceja derecha. Lo más rápido que pudo se acercó de nuevo al lugar donde Lucy seguía luchando con Debhoner.

_-Por favor Anaís ven pronto.-_ pensó Lucy esquivando un nuevo ataque y contraatacando con sus flechas de fuego.

Mientras tanto en la cueva del guardián Anaís luchaba contra los tres guerreros, lo que no resultaba nada fácil, ya había estado a punto de perder el equilibrio un par de veces.

La muchacha estaba agotada y no había conseguido siquiera causarles un rasguño a los guerreros de piedra.

-Date por vencida, regresa a tu mundo, no tienes por que luchar aquí, este ni siquiera es tu planeta, no hay nada que te ate a este mundo.- se dejo escuchar la voz del guardián.

-¡Eso nunca!, todos mis amigos dependen de mí, no importa lo que pase conmigo, tengo que protegerlos y salvar céfiro, no puedo darme por vencida, mis amigas están luchando y confían en mí, están esperándome. No puedo defraudarlas.- afirmó la guerrera manteniendo su posición.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces morirás, ya no tienes la fuerza para defenderte.-

-Que así sea.- dijo la muchacha sin intenciones de moverse.

Los tres guerreros se posicionaron frente a ella y prepararon un ataque en conjunto. Anaís no se movió.

Los guerreros lanzaron el ataque, pero la joven agotada simplemente cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final.

Al cabo de unos segundos que a la muchacha le parecieron eternos, el guardián habló y Anaís abrió los ojos.

-Hija de Windom, has superado las tres pruebas, has demostrado tu determinación y tu coraje, así como también tu lealtad hacia tus amigas y hacia Céfiro. Eres una digna portadora de la flecha de la luz, haz un buen uso de su inmenso poder y salva a Céfiro.- dijo extendiendo en sus manos la flecha sagrada, Anaís sonrió aliviada y tomo la flecha entre sus manos.

En cuanto hizo esto su apariencia cambió, todas sus ropas se transformaron de repente, su armadura evoluciono de la misma forma en que lo hubiera hecho antaño al despertar a los genios.

En el campo de batalla las armaduras de Lucy y Marina también evolucionaban, y a pesar de las heridas podían sentir como una gran energía recorría sus cuerpos.

-Debes apresurarte guerrera mágica, el viento te llevará.- aseguró el guardián.

Anaís hizo una reverencia y corrió hacia la salida de la cueva lo mas rápido que pudo. Ya afuera dijo: ¡Viento, necesito de tu ayuda!, una suave brisa la envolvió y la levantó del suelo elevándola y llevándola a su destino.

-Vaya así que nuevos poderes...- murmuró Debhoner divertida al ver los nuevos trajes de las guerreras. -veamos que pueden hacer.-

-¡Lava ardiente!.- gritó Lucy.

-Tsunami destructor.- la secundó Marina.

Ambos ataques hicieron blanco en Debhoner y consiguieron herirla un poco.

-Vaya vaya, al parecer aun tienen un par de trucos bajo la manga, ustedes si que son toda una caja de sorpresas.- rió Debhoner contraatacando con unos poderosos rayos negros que aun no había utilizado.

-¡Viento de defensa!.- se escucho antes que el ataque de Debhoner alcanzara a Lucy y Marina.

-Veo que has regresado, me has ahorrado la molestia de ir a buscarte, ahora podré matarlas a las tres juntas.- afirmó Debhoner con malicia.

-Lucy, Marina, necesito que la distraigan por unos segundos más.- pidió Anaís a las dos guerreras. Ambas se veían agotadas, pero las dos asintieron.

Anaís mientras tanto se concentró e hizo aparecer un arco de luz, tomo la flecha de luz y se dispuso a atravesarle el corazón con ella a Debhoner.

La maligna se dio cuenta de los planes de las guerreras y levanto un muro de viento a su alrededor, era prácticamente imposible que la flecha pudiera dar en el blanco con tales ráfagas de viento.

Anaís recordó las palabras de París.

_-Tienes que creer que lo lograras y así podrás hacerlo.-_

Anaís cerró los ojos concentrándose y después de unos segundos soltó la flecha.

De repente todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta la flecha avanzaba hacia Debhoner. Parecía que no lograría vencer la barrera de viento, pero lo hizo ante la mirada atónita de la maligna. Y como un rayo la flecha se incrustó en el corazón de Debhoner purificando su alma oscura y corrompida.

Debhoner desapareció definitivamente, mientras el sol comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte.

La voz del guardián hablo a los corazones de las tres guerreras mágicas.

-Guerreras mágicas, han salvado a céfiro. Se los agradezco, como muestra de mi eterna gratitud hacia ustedes les informo que aun están a tiempo de salvar a sus parejas, pero deberán decidir si quieren sacrificar este nuevo poder que les ha sido otorgado, si lo hacen compartirán su poder con su ser amado, serán menos poderosas y solo podrán volver a hacer uso del poder de la flecha sagrada si los seis trabajan juntos y unen sus corazones como uno solo.-

-Lo haremos.- dijo Lucy sin dudarlo y se acercó a Latiz.

Marina y Anaís hicieron lo mismo con Clef y Paris respectivamente.

Una luz las envolvió a ellas y a sus amados, los chicos volvieron a la vida sumamente sorprendidos. Ninguno de los tres comprendía que era lo que había pasado. Y mucho menos entendían como es que las guerreras habían conseguido regresarlos.

Lucy, Marina y Anaís finalmente perdieron su transformación de Guardianas de la luz y se desmayaron a causa del cansancio y de las heridas.

Los tres muchachos tomaron a sus respectivas chicas en brazos y se dirigieron al castillo, ya allí todos se sorprendieron muchísimo al verlos llegar.

-¡Latiz, Paris, Guru Clef!, ¡están bien!, eso es imposible... - se sorprendió Ascot al verlos.

-¿Que ocurrió?.- preguntó Caldina.

-No estoy seguro, pero primero debemos llevarlas a descansar y necesitamos curar sus heridas.- dijo Guru Clef muy preocupado por las guerreras. Las tres estaban muy pálidas y mal heridas, necesitaban atención urgente, ya luego habría tiempo de conversar acerca de lo ocurrido.

Los tres llevaron a las muchachas a una habitación grande con tres camas, allí depositaron a las guerreras, Guru Clef intento utilizar su magia para curar a las muchachas, pero no contaba con energía suficiente. Por poco y cae desmayado. Paris lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

-No tienes tanta energía Guru Clef, será mejor que descanses un poco, yo me hare cargo de sus heridas por ahora.- le dijo Caldina.

El mago no pudo protestar, podía sentir su cabeza dando miles de vueltas.

Caldina procedió a ayudarlos para desinfectar y vendar las heridas de las muchachas.

Cuando hubo terminado la ilusionista se retiro de la habitación, tenia que ir a ver si Presea había despertado y ver como seguían Ráfaga y Devon.

-¿Que es lo que crees que ocurrió allá afuera Guru Clef?.- preguntó Latiz que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama de Lucy.

-No lo se con exactitud, pero si no estoy equivocado, han utilizado el poder de la flecha sagrada.- explicó Guru Clef preocupado.

-¿Flecha sagrada?, ¿qué es eso?.- preguntó Paris.

-Se trata de una antigua flecha que la princesa Esmeralda creo, tiene la capacidad de purificar hasta el corazón mas oscuro, no entiendo como pudieron encontrarla, solo dos personas conocíamos su ubicación. Solo la princesa Esmeralda y yo mismo sabíamos como llegar allí, y se supone que éramos los únicos que podríamos sacar la flecha.-

-¿Solo tu y Esmeralda?, ¿y porque no fuiste en su busca apenas apareció Debhoner?.- cuestiono Latiz.

-Porque no tenía ningún recuerdo de la flecha hasta ahora, se trata de una magia muy poderosa como para que una sola persona la posea, por eso la princesa solo me permitió acceso a mi, y a ella misma, aunque utilizar la flecha sería una condena a muerte, sin importar que tan poderoso pudiera ser el portador.- explicó el mago.

-Imagino que por eso Esmeralda eliminó esos recuerdos de tu mente, estaba protegiéndote.- afirmó Paris.

-De todas formas, ¿como pudieron ellas utilizarla?.- preguntó Latiz.

-Supongo que se debe a que están tan unidas que deben haber compartido el poder de la flecha entre las tres, es la única explicación que le encuentro.- dijo Guru Clef observando dormir a su querida guerrera del agua.

-¿Se recuperaran?.- preguntó Paris con voz temblorosa sosteniendo una de las manos de Anaís entre las suyas.

-Eso espero Paris, eso espero, por ahora hay que darles algo de tiempo, será mejor que descansemos un poco.- dijo el mago acomodándose un poco en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de su guerrera.

Latiz y Paris también se dispusieron a descansar un poco, pero sin abandonar a sus amadas.

Al otro día Caldina entró en la habitación seguida por Ascot y Lira, cada uno cargaba una bandeja con el desayuno para los muchachos que aún dormían.

-Buenos días.- dijo Caldina, a lo que los tres hombres despertaron sobresaltados.

-¿Que sucede?.- se sorprendió Paris dirigiendo su vista inmediatamente a Anaís que aun dormía profundamente.

-No ocurre nada, solo vine a traerles el desayuno, supuse que ninguno de los tres querría salir de esta habitación, así que les traje algo para que coman. Necesitan reponer energías.-

-No tengo hambre, gracias.- dijo el mago supremo. Caldina inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

-Escucha Guru Clef, se que estas preocupado, pero necesitas estar fuerte, tienes que recuperar energías para poder curarlas, así que quiero que desayunes.- indicó Caldina.

Guru Clef no pudo protestar, Caldina tenia toda la razón, tenia que recuperar fuerza para poder curar a las guerreras, iba a hacer un esfuerzo aunque sintiera el estomago completamente revuelto.

Latiz y Paris decidieron no quejarse y comer su desayuno en silencio.

Mientras los tres desayunaban Caldina reviso las heridas de las muchachas y cambio los vendajes. Cuando los tres terminaron el desayuno Caldina apilo las bandejas y abandono la habitación.

Por la tarde las muchachas fueron despertando por fin para gran alivio de sus tres amores que las cuidaban preocupados.

-¡Marina!, ¡despertaste!.- sonrió Guru Clef.

-Hola Clef.- pudo decir la muchacha débil aun.

-¿Como te sientes?.-

-Como si hubiera sido apaleada.- sonrió la chica intentando incorporarse en la cama, pero un nuevo crujido de su mano izquierda la detuvo seguida por una punzada de dolor demasiado intensa como para soportarla sin emitir ni un quejido.

-Auch!.- gruño Marina adolorida.

-No te muevas.- dijo Clef examinando su brazo. -Parece una quebradura bastante seria. Voy a intentar mejorarla un poco, pero no te prometo nada.- expresó el mago, ya que aun no había recuperado suficiente magia.

Guru Clef se concentró y comenzó a sanar el brazo de la muchacha y las demás heridas.

-Genial, gracias Clef, ya no me duele.- sonrió Marina.

-Eso servirá por ahora, aunque aun no debes levantarte, mañana podré terminar de curarte.- explicó el mago a la muchacha que asintió. Clef se dirigió entonces a Lucy y procedió a curarla también y luego a Anaís, aunque al igual que con Marina probablemente haría falta una sesión más de curación para completar la sanación.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola! espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya falta poco para llegar al final de la historia! **

**Como siempre muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.**

**Dave Birdsong: Thanks for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas, ideas y sugerencias!**

**Saludos para todos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Bye!**

**~*YuZuRiKa*~**


End file.
